Frost Darkness
by Ahome Firefly
Summary: Sombras del pasado surgen ante los miedos que habitan en el mismo hombre de la luna, los guardianes saben que deben de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo... Una simple humana es capaz de mostrarles el camino que deben de seguir para buscar a sus nuevos compañeros a pesar de que la oscuridad rige su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno la idea de este fic surgió a base de documentales (Extraño X3) pero me pareció que quedaría adecuado para el joven guardián Jack Frost; intente hacerlo en primera persona pero simplemente no me quedaba u_u por eso cree a una protagonista con la cual espero se sientan identificados. **

**Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**Darkness Frost **

**(Capitulo 1: La chica de la ventana)**

El frio comenzaba a azotar la ciudad, eso solo significaba una cosa: La nieve caía dejando todo de un pacífico color blanco… Diversas historias le decían que todo era gracias al padre del invierno o el señor de la nieve, aquel que muerde tus dedos y congela tu nariz con solo tocarte; tal vez era un poco tonto que a sus casi 18 años siguiera con la idea de que seres fantásticos con poderes sorprendentes existieran pero si algo le había enseñado la vida es que para creer muchas veces no es necesario ver, su abuela desde pequeña le contaba muchas historias sobre ellos haciendo que pudiera sonreír imaginando que alguno lograría cumplir su más grande deseo.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a levantarse de la cama para acercar su rostro a la ventana y sentir el frio, pensaba que aquella ligera brisa solo significaba que el padre del invierno acariciaba su mejilla… Se sonrojaba un poco al tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero era lo único que le traía un poco de paz a su vida, se sentía triste al pensar todo lo que se perdía al estar encerrada tras aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Desearía tanto que eso se cumpliera…- Susurro al viento sentándose en el marco de su ventana disfrutando de los leves rayos del sol y la fresca brisa que comenzaba a sentirse.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras de ahí, un joven de cabellos blanquecinos como la misma nieve y ojos azules como el cielo de medio día disfrutaba de la compañía de los únicos que podían verlo: Los niños. Todos sabían de su existencia incluso los adultos, pero estos no creían solo pensaban que era una buena historia para ser contada a los pequeños antes de dormir por lo cual les era imposible verlo.

Desde que se había convertido en guardián todo había mejorado, los niños creían en él dándole una enorme dicha ya que con ellos era como estar con su pequeña hermana, que aunque muchos no lo notaran extrañaba como a nada, desgraciadamente ella había dejado este mundo hacia tantos años que ya había perdido la cuenta y lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar su presente; una luz en el cielo llamo su atención… Una pequeña aurora boreal se asomaba iluminando parte del cielo azul marino debido a que el sol le daba las buenas noches a la tierra y en su lugar permitía que la luna iluminara.

-Chicos debo irme- Grito el muchacho haciendo que los niños formaran un gracioso puchero en su rostro que Jack desapareció lanzándole una bola de nieve en el rostro a cada uno- Descuiden regresare en otro momento- Tras esas palabras asintieron todos comenzando a agitar su brazo en el aire despidiéndose del guardián.

En medio de su camino el viento trajo con él un pequeño susurro, era muy pacifico pero con un poco de nostalgia opacando aquella voz; intrigado decidió averiguar a quien pertenecía. Llego a una casa modesta de dos pisos y en una de las ventanas estaba sentada una jovencita de más o menos su edad (O por lo menos la que aparentaba) con los ojos cerrados dejando acariciar su rostro por la fría brisa, se escondió entre los arboles aunque era un poco tonto ya que a la edad que tenía era muy probable que no pudiera verlo, la observo atentamente formando una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras que con su cayado creaba una brisa que dejo caer un copo de nieve en la nariz de la muchacha haciéndola sonreír.

-El señor del invierno ya no quiere que me asome- Susurro divertida haciendo que aquellos ojos azules se abrieran de par en par, era muy difícil que alguien de esa edad por lo menos lo mencionara, decidió acercarse y con ayuda del viento quedarse escondido entre uno de los árboles que daban frente a su ventana.

La chica se sintió observada por lo que se levantó con delicadeza entrando de nuevo a su habitación caminando a su cama, al tomar asiento suspiro frustrada ya que a pesar de lo que padecía ella podía llevar una vida normal pero ninguno de sus progenitores estaba seguro de ello… Se giró a un pequeño mueble donde tomo un estuche sacando del mismo un violín comenzando a tocarlo; sus suaves notas le permitían expresar lo que sentía siendo la melodía triste, el chico de cabellos blanquecinos conmovido ante la música entro viendo a la jovencita de perfil: Sus cabellos eran negros llegándole casi a la cintura, de piel clara y cuerpo frágil vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla entallados, una blusa de cuello redondo roja con manga larga y zapatos bajos al color de la blusa- _Es bonita- _Pensó, al prestar un poco más de atención a su rostro noto una pequeña lagrima correr por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucederá?- Dijo con empatía, la música dejo de sonar sorprendiendo al chico que de inmediato guardo silencio ¿Acaso lo habría escuchado?

Mientras tanto la jovencita se volvió a colocar de pie dejando su instrumento sobre la cama dirigiendo su rostro a todos lados ¿Había alguien en su habitación? Se detuvo unos momentos quedando a centímetros del joven espíritu, tal vez alguno de sus familiares quisiera jugarle una broma pero era ridículo ya que la sobreprotegían de más haciendo casi prohibidas las bromas, pero entonces ¿Aquella voz?... Analizándolo detenidamente no se le hacía conocida.

-¡Papá!- Grito la chica haciendo que pocos segundos después apareciera un hombre de edad media, de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y un bigote adornando su labio superior.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- El hombre tomo las manos de su hija ayudándola a tomar asiento en la cama.

-¿Alguien ha entrado a mi habitación? –Pregunto con voz tranquila haciendo que el hombre enarcara una ceja confundido.

-No cariño, tu hermano llego hace unos minutos… Tu madre y yo estábamos abajo-

-Qué extraño- Se intentó parar de nuevo pero las manos de su padre se colocaron en sus hombros impidiendo su avance.

-¿Qué deseas querida? Ya que estoy aquí puedo hacerlo yo-

-Pero papa…-

-Nada de peros cariño ¿Qué querías?- Jack logro ver como la chica volvía a tomar aquel semblante triste, su padre se colocó de pie acercándose a la ventana para poder cerrarla pero de inmediato sintió el frio que la brisa o quizá la temperatura de Jack dejaba.

-Aurora ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva abierta la ventana?- La chica permaneció en silencio haciendo al hombre suspirar, cerro las pequeñas puertas de cristal para acercarse a la pelinegra- Querida sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso cuando no hay alguien que te vigile, ¿Qué tal si algo te sucede?-

-¿Qué puede ser peor que ser atrapada en una jaula de oro?- El padre volvió a suspirar, de nuevo aquellas quejas de siempre.

-Aurora...- Se arrodillo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más suave- Sabes que eres diferente… Eres frágil…- Coloco sus manos sobre las pequeñas de ella quien las retiro de inmediato al escuchar la última palabra enojada.

-No soy diferente ni tampoco frágil, ustedes son los que me hacen sentir así… ¡Si me lo permitieran podría hacer una vida normal!- Grito sobresaltando a su padre y al joven guardián que presenciaba todo desde aquel lugar junto a la ventana.

-¡Aurora ya basta!- Grito ahora su padre comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida- ¡No quiero volver a saber que te asomaste por esa ventana! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que quiero evitar que la historie se repita?! ¡Lo tienes prohibido! ¡¿Entendido?!- La chica no respondió solo desvió el rostro evitando a su padre quien salió azotando la puerta, el estrepitoso sonido hizo que la chica se dejara caer en la cama sacando su frustración en forma de lágrimas. La escena conmovió al joven guardián, se acercó delicadamente colocando una mano en su espalda, la chica se sobresaltó incorporándose un poco.

-¿Quién es?- Susurro limpiando sus lágrimas dejando caer sus piernas a orillas de la cama pero nadie respondió, no le tomo importancia... Suspiro mientras que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza en su regazo, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano sobre su puño izquierdo.

-No llores- Ese dulce susurro la asusto pero aun así no se alejó, sintió como aquella persona se colocó de pie y después un poco de frio inundo la habitación ¿Acaso su padre no cerraría bien la ventana? Eso era poco probable pero entonces el frio ¿De dónde provenía?, comenzaba a sentir pequeñas gotitas de agua traspasando su ropa levemente; extendió sus manos notando pequeños copos de nieve caían en ellas derritiéndose ante su temperatura corporal.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Susurro colocándose de pie, uno tras otro los copos golpeaban su rostro haciéndola sonreír mientras giraba levemente con las manos extendidas.

Jack sonreía ante la escena, se sentía feliz de haber regresado la sonrisa al rostro de la pelinegra… Al tratar de ver sus ojos se percató de que estaban cerrados, ¿Por qué no los abría para disfrutar la nieve en su habitación? Un pequeño zumbido evito que sus pensamientos siguieran notando a una de las pequeñas ayudantes del hada de los dientes, con todo lo que había presenciado había olvidado la reunión que tendría con los guardianes.

-Lo lamento- Le susurro a la pequeña hada saliendo junto a ella, no sin antes dirigirle una última sonrisa a la chica quien se quedó quieta al no sentir ningún copo más- Nos veremos en otro momento Aurora-

-_Esa voz de nuevo…Gracias...- _Giro su rostro sonriendo mientras intentaba sentir a su acompañante pero nada sucedió después de unos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse dejando pasar a un joven de tal vez 22 años muy similar a ella en cuanto al color de cabello y piel pero de hermosos ojos ámbar.

-¿Otra vez peleaste con papa?- La chica asintió levemente sintiendo como su hermano la tomaba entre sus brazos- Sabes que el solo se preocupa por ti-

-Lo se Leo, pero tú sabes que puedo hacer lo que cualquier chica de mi edad haría- El joven sonrió colocando su mano en la cabecita negra con cariño.

-Eso es verdad pero mama y papa están preocupados porque eres…-

-Ciega, lo sé- Quito la mano del chico mientras sus parpados se abrían mostrando aquellos ojos esmeralda que no mostraban algún tipo de luz y una mirada vacía, solo pequeñas lagrimas se formaban haciendo que su hermano la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos permitiendo con ello que se desahogara hasta que se percató de algo.

-Aurora dejaste mucho tiempo la ventana abierta… ¡Está haciendo mucho frio!- El chico se abrazó mientras decía esas palabras entre cortadas causando gracia a su hermana.

-Me gusta el frío...- Respondió con una ligera risa- Además mi papa la cerró cuando vino a verme-

-¿Entonces?-

-Me dirás loca, pero juraría que nevó en mi habitación- El chico miro extrañado a su hermanita para sonreír sonoramente después.

-Si claro y mañana iré a visitar a papa Noel al polo North para darle nuestras cartas de navidad- La chica formo un puchero con su rostro golpeando a su hermano levemente en el hombro.

-Eres un tonto Leonardo- Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al chico quien la abrazo.

-Lo siento Aurora pero es gracioso lo que acabas de decir, tal vez Jack Frost llego a visitarte- Dijo con voz burlona, pero a pesar de que su hermano jugaba algo dentro de su corazón le decía que tal vez era verdad... Se sonrojo, de nuevo sus locas ideas de creer que algo así podía suceder.

-Ahora te burlas de mi- Su hermano la rodeo para ver su rostro y notar el sonrojo que se había formado en este, negó con la cabeza tomando su mano.

-Eres una tonta mi pequeña hermanita, por cierto adivina... Te tengo una gran sorpresa-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Digamos que... Tengo un libro nuevo que se te gustara, me lo dio mi maestro de literatura de la universidad; es una historia que el creo y cuando le hable de ti me permitió leértela-

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro, todo por mi pequeña luz además soy el alumno preferido del maestro Bennett; pero primero debes de comer el pastel que hizo mi madre- La chica asintió feliz saliendo del cuarto.

En un majestuoso castillo digno de la familia imperial de Rusia que era celosamente resguardado por poderosas criaturas peludas con una forma de hablar muy singular y pequeños duendes con gorritos puntiagudos, un hombre de imponente presencia que daba una sensación de seguridad, con tatuajes en ambos brazos, gran barba blanca y ojos azules sonreía mientras observaba a sus compañeros llegar: un hombrecito de ropajes dorados que parecían confeccionados con arena y cabellera que parecía el sol al alba, una hermosa chica de enormes pero preciosos ojos violetas con bello plumaje que fácilmente podría pasar por un colibrí, junto a un fuerte e imponente conejo de pelaje gris con figura gallarda y distinguida…

-¡Bienvenidos amigos míos!- Grito con gran alegría el hombre de rojo elevando sus brazos al aire.

-¿Qué sucede North? ¿Por qué la urgencia de reunirnos?- El hombre de rojo miro al conejo con su característica sonrisa.

-Espera necesito que todos estén aquí- El conejo se giró notando a que se refería el viejo bonachón.

- ¿Otra vez llegara tarde?-

-Vamos Bunny, en invierno el aprovecha para pasar tiempo con los niños y ofrecer el don por el que fue guardián-

-No se preocupen Baby Tooth fue por él, sabíamos que no llegaría o se iba a entretener con cualquier cosa- Sonrió el hada de los dientes mientras se dirigía de nuevo a sus pequeñas asistentes para seguirles dando indicaciones, como si aquellas palabras de un conjuro mágico se trataran el albino apareció en aquella sala donde la figura del mundo era el centro de todo.

-Lamento la demora- Al percatarse de que su compañero lo observada detenidamente con la mirada seria, sonrió acercándose para verlo a los ojos- Tranquilízate canguro ya estoy aquí-

-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme así?- Grito molesto, North sonrió acercándose a ellos para separarlos.

-Chicos no los reuní para pelear- Ambos caminaron a lados diferentes mientras que el hombre de ojos azules miraba a todos atentamente- Deben de saber que alguien nos vendrá a visitar muy pronto-

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- El hada miro detenidamente a Sandy quien simplemente levanto sus hombros dibujando un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Esa persona desea que su identidad permanezca en secreto hasta que esté aquí Tooth, la próxima luna nueva quiere que todos nos presentemos en la sala de los guardianes- Todos miraron extrañados a su líder, este solo les dedico una sonrisa sincera- Tranquilos no es nada malo simplemente cumplo ordenes-

-Pero la luna nueva será dentro de 3 noches-

-Lo se Jack- North coloco una mano en el hombro del muchacho- Pero esa persona tiene deseos de que tú más que nadie lo conozca- El joven asintió aun con la duda en la cabeza- Bien que les parece si pasamos a disfrutar de un poco de chocolate caliente ya que estamos juntos-

Sandman y Tooth asintieron alegres, Bunnymund suspiro pero siguió a sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa dejando a Jack y North un poco rezagados.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto de repente el hombre de barba blanca mientras observaba el camino por donde sus amigos se habían ido.

-¿A mí? Nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Sonrió mirando al hombre a los ojos pero este solo cerro los propios.

-Jack llevamos tiempo de conocernos y a comparación del resto te tengo un cariño especial, con solo verte a los ojos puedo saber que algo te perturba… Confía en mi- El chico se dio por vencido dejando caer levemente su cabeza mientras pasaba su mano derecha entre su blanquecino cabello.

-North… ¿Todas las personas pueden vernos?- El hombre se extrañó ante la pregunta.

-Tú sabes que solo aquellos que creen en nosotros pueden vernos, la inocencia de los niños es lo que hacen que crean pero conforme van creciendo la mayoría pierde poco a poco esa hermosa característica-

-Pero en ese caso, si no creen ¿Pueden escuchar nuestras voces?-

-Jamás ha sucedido, Jack tus preguntas son demasiado extrañas ¿Me quieres contar que sucede?- Se cruzó de brazos mirando atentamente al chico, este suspiro mientras se detenía ante el mundo observando detenidamente las lucecitas.

-Cuando venía para acá me encontré con una chica, me dio curiosidad que a pesar de ser una adolescente aun me mencionara… Cuando ingrese en su habitación dije algunas palabras que claramente escucho, toque su mano y de igual sé que sintió... Pero por más que sus ojos se posaron en mi jamás me logro ver- North coloco una mano en su barbilla formando una pequeña hipótesis.

-Jack ¿Por qué no la visitas para disipar tus dudas?- Los ojos cielo del chico dirigieron una mirada extrañada al líder de los guardianes.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Como si no lo hubieras pensado antes- Camino hasta el chico colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros- Sé que si no te lo hubiera dicho aún así intentarías averiguarlo, preséntate ante ella y me dices que sucede…-

-Pero pensé que no podíamos formar vínculos con algún mortal-

-Este será nuestro secreto... Ahora vamos antes de que Bunny se impaciente-

Ambos salieron de la enorme sala mientras Jack pensaba como podía presentarse ante alguien que no lograba verlo, pero su curiosidad ante la jovencita de cabellos negros pudo más… La visitaría.

**Ok un inicio bastante interesante pero no se simplemente así surgió, la canción que a mi punto de vista toca la protagonista es esta: ****Song of the secret garden **** watch?v=wasYNNfnfVE ****es una canción preciosa que escuche sin querer; bueno eso es todo espero me digan que les parece hasta la próxima nwn. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me alegra mucho que les guste esta idea en serio se los agradezco mucho por dejarme tanto reviews como agregar a favoritos o comenzar a seguirlo. En fin les dejo el segundo capítulo con los links y nombres de las canciones que me imagine para cada uno.**

**(Capitulo 2: Mi nombre es Jack)**

**Primera canción: Salut d´amour watch?v=BSv3iApK3DQ**

**Segunda canción: Tokyo et parís watch?v=Sybaobq4uyc**

La mañana llego sin ningún tipo de predicamento haciendo el día perfecto para lo que el joven de invierno deseaba, quería investigar a que se debía el que esa chica pudiera escucharlo, sentirlo mas no verlo; además de que también quería averiguar qué era lo que le causaba la tristeza que había abarcado su rostro el día anterior.

Aurora comenzó a subir las escaleras de su casa para llegar a su habitación después de un delicioso desayuno con su familia, se alegraba mucho de conocerla de memoria ya que por lo menos dentro de ella podía estar de un lado a otro. Cuando ingreso a su cuarto saco un libro en braille que le habían regalado poco tiempo después de quedar en ese estado sentándose en un pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana pero a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en su lectura sus pensamientos se remontaban al momento en que perdió la vista.

Su ventana… Una extraña figura… Una luz… Oscuridad… Un grito… Después de eso nada volvió a ser igual.

Cuando despertó en el hospital se le dijo que había caído de la ventana y que al parecer las espinas de las rosas que su madre plantaba se habían enterrado en sus ojos perforando la córnea; desde ese momento su madre había desaparecido los rosales de los cuales siempre estuvo orgullosa mientras que su padre nunca permitió que de nuevo se asomara por el balcón de su habitación según ellos por su seguridad, debía de admitir que al principio fue muy difícil pero ahora ya tenía 12 años viviendo de esa forma por lo que todo era más sencillo, aunque aquella explicación jamás la dejo del todo convencida ya que algo dentro de ella siempre le dijo que aquella ultima figura que logro ver era la culpable... Diversas operaciones se efectuaron pero ninguna funciono deprimiendo más a la chica hasta que se negó a volver a intentarlo, su esperanza se perdía.

-Hola lucecita mía- Esa voz era la de su hermano por lo que sonriendo se dirigió a él ignorando sus múltiples pensamientos.

-Hola Leo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que hora y que día es hoy?- La jovencita se sobresaltó, sus clases de música comenzarían pronto y ella aún no estaba lista.

-Leo ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- La chica se acercó hasta el pequeño buro junto a la cama tomando su violín.

-Relájate era broma aún tenemos tiempo, así que tranquila- Aurora hizo un puchero ante la broma de su hermano sentándose de nuevo en la silla de aquel escritorio cruzando sus brazos- Vamos no te enojes, realmente tienes mal carácter ¿Qué te parece si caminamos a la escuela?, así sirve que platicamos y te da un poco de aire-

-Pero papa insiste en ser el quien me lleve-

-Si pero esta vez tu querido, apuesto y valiente hermano mayor será quien te cuide y proteja de todo mal ¿Aceptas?-

-Claro mi apuesto caballero de armadura dorada- La chica sonrió fuertemente ante las palabras de su hermano, adoraba el tiempo que pasaba con él ya que era el único que la hacía olvidarse de su ceguera.

Ante las insistencias de ambos hermanos los padres aceptaron que el joven fuera el que cuidara a la chica, tomada del brazo de su hermano y guiándose por su bastón caminaron algunas calles donde le fue describiendo lo que observaba haciendo que ella creara una imagen en su mente de cada una de esas cosas sintiéndose más liberada; sin embargo se sentía algo incomoda porque sentía la presencia de alguien que los seguía sin perderla de vista… Una mirada demasiado incomoda e insistente.

Jack llego a la casa donde el día anterior había divisado a la chica pero no la encontró en su habitación, utilizando el hecho de que los adultos no podían verlo se adentró buscando por las diferentes habitaciones hasta que escucho como sus padres hablaban de una escuela de música... Conocía el lugar ya que le agradaba pasar de vez en cuando para escuchar las bellas melodías que de ahí salían, ahora sabía dónde encontrarla por lo que subió de nuevo y salió por la misma ventana donde había entrado.

La escuela era un enorme edificio cercado con diseños antiguos de precioso color blanco, una placa cerca de la entrada mostraba el nombre de la institución: "Gardez l'espoir", los jardines debido al blanco de la época tenía algunos pinos decorados de acuerdo a la temporada que se acercaba con sus colores rojo, blanco y verde, en cada puerta o ventana coronas navideñas o muérdago colgando que jugueteaban con el viento.

- Buen día señorita Heartnet- Saludo un anciano de mirada pacífica y dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días profesor-

- ¿Usted debe de ser Leonardo? Su hermana me ha hablado de usted- El anciano estiro su mano mientras saludaba atentamente el chico quien correspondía con una sonrisa.

-Espero que sean cosas buenas-

-Jajaja por supuesto ahora por favor síganme al aula- El grupo no era grande, tal vez 15 personas como máximo donde Aurora era la única con discapacidad... Leonardo se quedó del otro lado de los ventanales para poder observar mejor todo.

-Hola niña bonita-

-Hola Brian- Saludo sin ganas, algo en aquel chico no le agradaba pero el siempre intentaba conquistarla.

-¿Acaso estas de mal humor?-

-No-

-¡Aurora!- Ese grito lo conocía bastante agradeciendo a la persona que se acercaba, se trataba de una jovencita de risos castaños que le llegaban un poco más abajo del hombro y ojos del mismo tono de su cabello que se acercaba a ella mientras tomaba asiento; una de las pocas amistades sinceras que tenía en aquella escuela, el jovencito al ver acercarse a aquella niña "odiosa" según sus propias descripciones alejándose de ahí.

-Hola Natalie… Gracias te debo una-

-Si me di cuenta Brian otra vez… ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto mirando detenidamente al pelinegro sonrojándose un poco- Es guapo-

-Es mi novio- Jugueteo la chica pero al escuchar el suspiro de decepción de su amiga sonrío- Era broma, es mi hermano-

-¿Él es Leonardo? Amiga que bien oculto lo tenías- Aurora sonrió por lo bajo cubriendo levemente su boca.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?-

-¿En serio? Pero como se te ocurre... No vengo presentable- Natalie se burló mientras sonreía para liberar un poco la tensión que el pretendiente de Aurora había formado.

-Tú te lo pierdes Natalie-

El anciano entro haciendo que las chicas guardaran silencio, con una seña invito al chico a entrar logrando que se sentara junto a él.

-Buenos días alumnos, antes de comenzar les quiero recordar que el concierto de fin de año se acerca así que espero cada uno de ustedes de su mejor esfuerzo y demuestren el nivel de esta escuela-

-Si profesor- Gritaron los alumnos para dar comienzo a la clase, todos los instrumentos juntos hacían sonar como una pequeña orquesta dentro del salón... Leonardo estaba maravillado ante el talento de personas tan jóvenes, la música era realmente encantadora... La pieza termino y el anciano maestro pidió a Natalie y Aurora colocarse al frente.

-Bueno mis queridas niñas ¿Podrían mostrar a la clase como han mejorado?-

Jack llego a la institución comenzando a buscar por las ventanas alguna señal de aquella jovencita hasta que al pasar por su sexta ventana la diviso, ingresando por la misma noto como algunos alumnos se abrazaban sintiendo el frio en la habitación pero no le importo, se acercó a una de las sillas colocadas al final mientras tomaba asiento dispuesto a apreciar lo que aquella chica interpretaría… La castaña se sentó en el piano de cola mientras que la pelinegra tomaba su violín.

Las notas eran muy bellas... La jovencita castaña tocaba hermosamente pero el sonido del violín resonaba aún más, era increíble como con aquel hermoso instrumento lograba transmitir muchas cosas. Aurora de nuevo se sintió observaba y no precisamente por sus compañeros o maestros, ni siquiera su hermano que escucho claramente cuando entro... Era la misma presencia que la noche anterior la reconfortaba con sus hermosas palabras, sonrió tocando con más alegría su violín esperando que escuchara ya que pensó sería una linda forma de agradecerle sus palabras.

Jack cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la música que ambas chicas interpretaban, sin explicarse cómo se sintió en una paz increíble y visualizo los diversos momentos que paso al lado de su hermana... Las diversas risas, juegos, abrazos... Una traviesa lagrima recorrió su rostro pero no era de tristeza sino de alegría, cuando sus ojos azules y los verdes de la chica se toparon sintió una calidez que lo envolvió, la música termino haciendo que todos se colocaran de pie ante la interpretación de las jóvenes, ambas se inclinaron un poco agradeciendo.

-Eso fue muy hermoso señorita Heartnet, señorita Betancourt- La castaña comenzó a caminar rumbo a su asiento pero Aurora fue detenida por su maestro- Señorita tengo una petición especial-

-¿Qué sucede profesor?-

-La cantante que entonaría las melodías en la ceremonia se mudara antes de lo planeado así que me pidieron encontrar un nuevo talento- La chica se sonrojo mientras se alejaba un poco adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Quiere que yo cante?-

-Es una petición del director, la última vez que le pedí que cantara pasaba por aquí y la escucho; pensó que sería una excelente cantante para el evento… ¿Aceptara?- Leonardo se acercó a su pequeña hermana colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Ella lo hará-

-Pero Leo-

-Aurora tienes una linda voz, hazlo- La chica suspiro resignada por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza asintió haciendo sonreír a ambos hombres.

La clase prosiguió permitiendo a los alumnos aumentar sus conocimientos en los diversos instrumentos que manejaban, Jack los observaba sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia solo aquella chica pelinegra que de vez en cuando giraba levemente a esa parte del salón. Una vez que las clases terminaron Leonardo tomo la mano de su hermano saliendo de ahí, se desviaron un poco para poder pasear por el parque que estaba cubierto por un hermoso manto blanco... El joven ayudo a la pelinegra a sentarse en una de las bancas diciendo que iría a saludar a un conocido que se había encontrado; Jack vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder presentarse ante la chica hasta que vio a un hombre mayor dejando un cachorro en el suelo haciendo que llamara la atención de la chica, Aurora sintió las pequeñas patitas del animal en su pierna así que dejando su violín en la banca se agacho un poco, acaricio levemente su lomo a la vez que sintió como se alejaba, intento volver a acariciarlo pero el pequeño se alejaba poco a poco, se colocó de pie tratando de alcanzarlo pero cuando estuvo un tanto alejada de Leonardo sintió como alguien la tomaba con fuerza y la arrastraba al lugar más solitario del parque donde solo la vegetación crecía sin ningún inconveniente.

La recostó con fuerza en el suelo… Intento gritar pero aquel hombre la sujetaba fuertemente del rostro mientras que sus manos golpeaban el torso de su captor sin resultado, sintió como las manos inquietas de aquel sujeto le acariciaban lascivamente las piernas subiendo hasta llegar a su cintura e introducirse bajo su blusa rompiendo parte de esta, su boca tomaba posesión de su cuello mientras su lengua hacia círculos en el... Se sentía indefensa en especial cuando sintió como abría su pantalón con brusquedad, quería gritar pero aquella mano impedía que su voz saliera permitiendo que las lágrimas tomaran su lugar...

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Gritaron a poca distancia, era esa voz de nuevo... Se sintió aliviada al escucharlo y como le habían quitado a su atacante de encima.

-¿Quién demonios está ahí?- Grito también aquel sujeto pero lo último que sintió fue una fuerte ráfaga que lo lanzo varios metros, asustado olvido lo que estaba haciendo emprendiendo carrera alejándose. Jack aun miraba con furia al tipo que intento lastimar a la pelinegra pero en ese momento le importaba más saber cómo se encontraba ella, la noto asustada sosteniendo la parte de la blusa que le habían roto y limpiando con fuerza su cuello.

-¿Estas bien?- Aurora no respondió simplemente abrazo con fuerza al chico quien lejos de quitarse correspondió con fuerza.

-Gracias...- Susurro aun con temor separándose de él limpiando su rostro.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que era una trampa?- Mascullo molesto pero la jovencita sintió como el pequeño cachorro se acercaba con un gemido lastimero, sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Soy ciega por ello no lo vi cuando se acercó a mí...-

-¿Qué es…?-

-¡Aurora! ¿Dónde estás pequeña bribona?- Esa era la voz de su hermano que inmediato los saco de sus pensamientos, se acomodó su ropa ocultando el mal estado en que lo dejaron... Se incorporó con el cachorro en brazos girando al lugar de donde provenía la voz pero antes de alejarse totalmente del chico se giró.

-Puedo saber el nombre del chico que me salvo- Sonrió pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Jack- Tomo el rostro de la chica limpiando sus mejillas- ¿Te lo llevaras?-

-Sí, este pequeño no tenía culpa alguna de lo que aquel tipo me quería hacer... Gracias de nuevo Jack- Estiro su mano sintiendo el rostro del chico, había un frio demasiado particular en el pero sin importarle eso acerco sus labios para darle un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego- Sin más que decir salió de entre la vegetación hasta que su hermano la visualizo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no te encontraba ¿Y ese quién es?-

-Su nombre es Jack- El chico le quito el cachorro de las manos.

-Con que este pequeño amigo se llama Jack-

-No Leo espera, el cachorro se llama... Guardián, pensé que hablabas de mi nuevo amigo-

-¿Cuál amigo?- Aurora se giró estirando la mano intentando encontrar al joven que la había ayudado pero no sintió nada.

-Olvídalo... Sera mejor ir a casa-

Jack los observaba desde lejos, Aurora actuaba demasiado firme a pesar de lo que estaba por pasar... La curiosidad hacia esa chica crecía cada vez más por lo que se decidió a seguirla hasta su casa.

En cuanto ingresaron sus padres no vieron con buenos ojos el que llevaran una mascota pero tras las suplicas de la jovencita no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar. Aurora bajo al cachorro haciendo que la siguiera hasta su habitación y una vez dentro se dirigió de inmediato al baño para bañarse y cambiarse la ropa para tirarla, se sentía mal ante lo que hacia algunos momentos le había sucedido; se colocó un pants para estar más cómoda y un poco más relajada, tomo a Guardián entre sus brazos y se acostó dejando salir sus lágrimas, ella no quería pensar que sus padres tenían razón al mantenerla encerrada.

-Pensé que no llorarías- Aurora se colocó de pie de inmediato al reconocer esa voz.

-Jack... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Abrazo un poco más el cachorro contra su pecho recogiendo sus rodillas hacía ella.

-Yo... Me quede preocupado, solo quería saber que estabas bien- Paso una mano por su cabello mientras se acercaba- Y disculpa que entrara así-

-No es correcto que un hombre entre al cuarto de una chica sin su consentimiento- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Si... Creo que me salte la clase de caballerosidad- El tono burlón que uso hizo sonreír aún más a la pelinegra mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Jack- El cachorro se fue sobre el peliblanco comenzando a gruñirle una vez que estaba en el suelo.

-Creo que no le agrado-

-Es pequeño, conforme crezca aprenderá a comportarse-

-Yo... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo es que puedes interactuar conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-A lo que me refiero es que ¿Cómo es que aún crees en mí?- La pelinegra se extrañó aún más ante esas preguntas

-¿Cómo que creo? Jack no sé de qué me hablas, eres un chico demasiado raro sabes- El joven de invierno no sabía cómo seguirla cuestionando, se acercó a su escritorio encontrado sobre el diversos libros, tomo uno mirando el titulo con atención.

-"La batalla de los sueños"- Aurora se acercó a su escritorio a paso lento.

-Es el primer libro que me compro mi hermano donde hablan de Sandman y su reinado en el país de los sueños- Jack supo cómo preguntar en ese momento lo que tanto ansiaba.

-¿No me digas que aún crees en todo esto?-

-Si ya que en este mundo existen cosas que no podemos explicar de forma sencilla, aunque muchas personas piensan que es ridículo a mí edad creer eso… Tú también te burlaras de mi ¿Verdad?-

-No de hecho yo no diría eso-

- ¿Tú también crees?-

-Por supuesto más de lo que crees... Bueno será mejor que me vaya, mí… "Familia" debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy- Camino rumbo a la ventana observando cómo es que la luna ya se encontraba mostrando una tenue sonrisa a causa de la próxima luna nueva, cuando iba a saltar sintió como lo sostenían de su chamarra.

-Per... Perdón- Susurro Aurora soltándolo al momento- Solo quería saber si volverás a visitarme-

-Claro somos amigos ahora, hasta pronto- Se colocó en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Ten cuidado al bajar la ventana, aun no entiendo cómo es que subiste hasta aquí-

-Digamos que soy alguien especial- Saltó invocando al viento en un susurro para alejarse de ese lugar, debía de hablar con North sobre lo que había averiguado; mientras tanto Aurora miraba detenidamente la ventana con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_-Muy especial…- _

**Bueno quiero darles las gracias a: **

**-Sheblunar**

**-Ami 142**

**-damelifrost**

**-daughterofmoon**

**Me hicieron una pregunta en uno de los reviews anteriores sobre cada cuanto voy a actualizar y aunque ya tengo algunos mas escritos pues no estoy segura cada cuanto podre subirlos u_u. En fin de nuevo muchas gracias espero este no los desilusione nwn. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que me tarde un poco pero eh andado algo ocupada con los deberes de la universidad, bueno les dejo el nuevo capítulo (Que no supe cómo llamarlo X/P). La canción que utilice en esta ocasión es de un anime llamado La Corda d´Oro y recibe por ****nombre ****Brand New** **Breeze; les dejo el link si les interesa escucharlo: watch?v=Os6odPAhCiA**

**Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation studios. **

**(Capitulo 3)**

-¿Aurora?- Pregunto su hermano entrando con cuidado a su habitación observándola en el marco de la ventana-¿Qué haces ahí? Si mi padre te…- La chica se giró con una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto.

-Lo se Leo pero en esta ocasión fue algo especial- El pelinegro enarco una ceja ante la declaración pero no le tomo importancia ayudando a la chica a alejarse de ahí.

Jack continuaba su viaje rumbo al polo, necesitaba hablar con North para preguntarle algo relacionado con la chica que conoció que le fue incomodo mencionar en el momento… Los yetis al verlo levantaron una de sus manos saludando mientras que este se acercaba al taller dando con el hombre de rojo junto a una enorme pila de osos de peluche firmando algunos papeles a uno de los yetis.

-¡North!- Grito llamando la atención del hombre de barba blanca mientras aterrizaba cerca de él.

-Jack que gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho?-

-Vengo de ver a Aurora- El hombre ojiazul lo miro- La chica de la que te hable-

-Veo que eres rápido y por lo que veo te fue bastante bien, ¿Qué averiguaste?- Después de entregarle los documentos al yeti lo invito a su oficina donde diversos juguetes hechos de hielo parecían activarse cuando dieron un paso dentro.

-North… ¿Qué es ser ciego?- El viejo bonachón lo observo atentamente mientras que con su mano masajeaba suavemente su barbilla.

-Es la pérdida total o parcial de la visión, algunas veces las personas nacen así o en otras ocasiones este se pierde por un accidente; ¿Jamás habías escuchado de eso?-

-No… Recuerda que hasta hace unos años los niños empezaron a creer en mí, cuando alguien no podía verme se lo atribuí al hecho de que no creían-

-Es una explicación viable, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que causa esa pregunta? ¿Acaso es la jovencita que conociste?-

-Sí, cuando llegue a la casa sus padres dijeron que la habían llevado a una escuela de música, desde que la encontré la seguí hasta que junto a su hermano llegaron a un parque, me entretuve con algunos niños pero unos minutos después vi como un sujeto intento propasarse con ella… Esperaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, intente llamar su atención sin embargo él nunca me escucho, cuando regrese junto a ella me enfurecí al ver como ese tipo abría con fuerza el pantalón que portaba y lo lance con una ventisca-

-Ya veo…- Coloco una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho al verlo aún ansioso- Tranquilízate sé que no volverá a suceder y ella estará bien-

-Eso espero, sabes… El verla con su hermano me recordó a mi hermanita…-

-Te comprendo muchacho pero ella ya no está en este mundo y lo sabes- El albino suspiro ante esas palabras- Vamos no te desanimes, gracias a tu hermana ahora eres un guardián y no solo eso también sabes que esa chica cree en ti a pesar de que no te puede ver-

-Dime ¿Hay algún problema si la visito? Le prometí que lo haría-

-Por supuesto que no siempre y cuando no olvides tus responsabilidades como el señor del invierno, recuerdo que Conejo visito a Sophie hasta que supo era el momento de dejarla… Pero no le digas que lo sé- North colocó un dedo frente a su boca guiñándole un ojo al chico quien sonrió levemente- Y tú seguías viendo a Jamie-

-No te preocupes no lo olvidare- Cuando el muchacho iba a salir logro ver un pequeño piano de hielo que era tocado por una muñequita haciendo sonar una dulce melodía parecida a una canción de cuna, lo tomo entre sus manos observándolo detenidamente recordando a la chica.

-¿Por qué no se lo das?- Pregunto el hombre adivinando los pensamientos.

-¿Puedo?-

-Adelante, puedo hacer otro- Jack le sonrió al hombre de rojo mientras se colocaba frente a él.

-Gracias North- Salió del lugar siendo observado detenidamente por el líder de los guardianes. La mañana en aquella linda ciudad había sido del todo tranquila para Aurora, asistió a sus clases con el maestro que sus padres contrataron… Algunas horas después mostrando sus hermosos colores rojizos y naranjas iluminando la nieve que estaba acumulada en el suelo el atardecer comenzó a surcar el cielo.

Aurora estaba en cuclillas en el jardín trasero de su casa jugando con el pequeño cachorro que según le había dicho su hermano era un Golden retriever, en su mano tenía un pequeño pedazo de tela que el perro intentaba quitarle jalando fuertemente con su hocico.

-Adelante Guardián, en algún momento me podrás ganar- Dijo la chica en voz alta, en un intento de reflejo el animal dejo de jalar haciendo que la chica se fuera un poco de espaldas evitando su caída colocando sus manos pero de entre la nieve saco algo… Tal vez una especie de medallón por lo que lograba sentir, se lo coloco en el cuello para poder preguntarle a alguien de su familia si lo había perdido.

-Vamos Guardián es momento de entrar, comienza a sentirse frio- En la estancia de su hogar escucho las risas de su hermano al teléfono, a su madre preparando los alimentos en la cocina y podría jurar que su padre estaba sentado en la sala leyendo, subió a su alcoba sin hacer ruido… Cerro la puerta para poder escuchar la canción que su profesor quería que cantara, aún no sabía porque accedió a aquella petición, cuando sus padres se enteraron se pusieron muy contentos pero a ella aun le daba un poco de vergüenza de solo imaginarlo.

Dejo la canción puesta sentándose en su escritorio, se dejó llevar por la suave melodía y la voz de la cantante… Conocía la canción así que como una forma de practicar comenzó a entonarla.

**En este tiempo que no tiene final  
Nos encontramos por la casualidad  
Estos sentimientos dentro de mí  
Parecen desbordarse en mi corazón  
El futuro brillara y quiero compartirlo solo contigo  
Nueva brisa (yo esperare por ti) una sensación que no conocía  
Y por ti (canto por nuestros amigos) yo jamás te dejare de amar  
(Esto nunca se acabara, tu eres mi mejor amigo, por ti esperare para tocar el cielo junto a ti)**

Jack entro a la habitación de la misma forma que el día anterior, escucho como alguien cantaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su nueva amiga, no quiso interrumpir por lo que se sentó en la cama sin hacer ruido alguno.

**En los momentos felices y en los tristes  
Yo siempre estaré junto a ti  
Nunca lo olvides (sostenme)  
Y no quiero (abrázame) que tu sonrisa se desvanezca  
Como eres tan especial  
Hoy y mañana seguiré siempre a tu lado  
Nueva brisa (yo esperare por ti) una nueva historia ha comenzado  
Y por ti (canto por nuestros amigos) el amor que tenemos no terminara  
Oye,  
Quiero que tu sepas,  
Lo que me haces sentir,  
Es tan hermoso,  
Y pase lo que pase,  
No te dejare ir,  
Nuestra meta es seguir,  
Juntos,  
Por siempre.**

Aurora cantaba feliz apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y su cabeza sobre estas, por alguna razón entre la canción la voz de su nuevo amigo se le vino a la mente… Daría lo que fuera con tal de conocer el rostro de aquel chico.

**Nueva brisa (yo esperare por ti) una nueva historia ha comenzado  
Y por ti (canto por nuestros amigos) el amor que tenemos no terminara  
(Esto nunca se acabara, tu eres mi mejor amigo, por ti esperare para tocar el cielo junto a ti)  
Nueva brisa…  
(Esto nunca se acabara, tu eres mi mejor amigo, por ti esperare para tocar el cielo junto a ti)  
Y por ti… el amor que tenemos no terminara  
(Esto nunca se acabara, tu eres mi mejor amigo, por ti esperare para tocar el cielo junto a ti)**

En cuanto acabo la melodía escucho un pequeño aplauso, sobresaltada se puso de pie pero debido a la rapidez del movimiento se tropezó con su silla pero poco antes de caer sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos.

-Eres un poco despistada-

-No soy despistada pero si alguien me asusta como tú lo hiciste es obvio que salte- Se separó de él arrodillándose en el suelo- Me da gusto escucharte Jack, pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verte otra vez-

-Claro que no Aurora, te lo prometí- Tomo las manos de la chica conduciéndola hasta su cama, una vez que estaba sentada comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de su chaqueta- Te tengo un regalo…- Tomo la mano de la chica colocando en ella el pequeño juguete- Espero que te guste-

La pelinegra lo delineo delicadamente con sus dedos, se sentía frio pero demasiado pequeño… Era un juguete o algo similar, acarició el pequeño piano junto a su interprete adivinando de inmediato lo que era, sintió como Jack se lo quito de las manos para mover a la pequeña muñeca quien comenzó a tocar la canción que estaba destinada volviendo a ponerla en sus manos.

-Esto es asombroso, ¿Acaso tú la hiciste?-

-No, la hizo… Alguien a quien aprecio- A base de su memoria se colocó de pie para ponerlo sobre su escritorio y regresar a su cama- ¿Te gusto?-

-No- El chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado pensando que había sido un regalo tonto hasta que sintió como tomaba su mano- Me encanto Jack, es un regalo hermoso-

-Ahora el que se espantó fui yo- Ambos sonrieron pero aquellas sonrisas llamaron la atención del hermano de la chica.

-¿Aurora? ¿Puedo pasar?- Toco la puerta causando un sobresalto en la chica quien de inmediato tomo la mano del albino.

-Si mi hermano te ve aquí te mata, escóndete por favor- El chico sonrió burlonamente sabiendo que era imposible que el joven lo viera.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- Soltó su mano parándose de la cama, la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza acercándose hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-Pasa Leo-

-¿Con quién te reías pequeña?- Pregunto mirando a todos lados, Jack simplemente sobrevolaba detrás de él burlándose de las expresiones de ambos hermanos… La cara de intriga del chico era muy curiosa mientras que el rostro sonrojado de la pelinegra le causaba ternura.

-¿Con quién quieres que hable?, solo estamos Guardián y yo-

-¿Estabas hablando con el perro?- Se cruzó de brazos mirando confundido a la chica, Jack ante esa expresión soltó una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato capto la chica poniéndose más nerviosa.

-Si… Yo… Acaso… Eh… ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Leonardo inspecciono la habitación, se asomó en el closet, bajo su cama e incluso debajo de su escritorio cerciorándose de que no había nada.

-Supongo que tendré que creerte, oh cierto antes de que lo olvide quieres que te lea el libro que me dio el profesor Bennett- Jack abrió los ojos al escuchar ese apellido, pero era poco probable que fuera el mismo pequeño que conoció hacia años atrás.

-Claro me encantaría- El chico sonrió saliendo de la habitación en busca del libro, Aurora suspiro- ¿Jack?-

-Tu hermano es extraño-

-Lo extraño es cuando su hermana supuestamente está sola y de repente la escucha que se ríe en compañía de alguien… Ahora pensara que estoy loca-

-Entonces te tendré que visitar en el manicomio- La joven hizo un puchero.

-Muy gracioso- Un leve toque en la puerta permitió el paso del pelinegro quien se sentó junto a Aurora, el chico abrió el manuscrito.

-Bien comencemos: "Los guardianes de los niños"- Conforme avanzaba la lectura Jack se sorprendía ante lo que escuchaba, aquella historia era cuando se había convertido en guardián, pero desde el punto de vista humano… Lo que más les sorprendió fue la última parte en donde venía el nombre del autor- Se amigos míos que tal vez piensen que enloquecí pero puedo jurar que esto realmente paso, aquellos que creen podrán verlos siendo los niños los principales, mientras por lo menos uno crea en ellos jamás se rendirán… Siempre les agradeceré el protegerme, si escribo esto es porque quiero que su historia pase a través de los años a los niños del mundo… Seré su guardián creyendo en ellos, mis hijos lo harán y los hijos de mis hijos porque las ilusiones siempre viven en los corazones infantiles… Gracias guardianes pero sobre todo… Gracias Jack Frost. Jamie Bennett-

-Es una hermosa historia Leo, tu maestro es un extraordinario escritor-

-Sabía que te gustaría es un buen cuento para antes de dormir, sé que venderá muchas copias-

-No sé, siento que hay algo escondido detrás de todo esto- Leo sonrió ante la imaginación de su hermana, se colocó de pie poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación niña, ahora lo mejor es que duermas antes de que mis padres se pongan histéricos porque te mantengo despierta... Buenas noches- Beso su frente.

-Buenas noches-

La noche transcurrió tranquila permitiendo a la chica platicar con su joven amigo preguntando algunas cosas las cuales Jack respondía omitiéndole ciertos detalles- Lamento lo de tu hermana-

-No te preocupes, sabes cuándo te vi en el parque junto a tu hermano me imagine que así nos veríamos ella y yo si aún estuviéramos juntos-

-Aquellos a los que amamos jamás se van- Alzo su mano llegando hasta el pecho del chico colocando su palma en este- Siempre permanecen en nuestro corazón-

-Dices lo mismo que North-

-¿North?-

-Si él es mí… Eh… Padre-

-Lo dices muy convencido- Comento irónicamente soltando una leve risa- Dime ¿Tienes más familia?-

-Si…-

-Cuéntame de ellos- Jack pasó una mano por su cabeza mientras ideada como hablarle de su familia.

-Pues veras, como ya te comente mi padre se llama… Nicholas pero le gusta que le digan North él es juguetero, vivimos junto a mi tío Sandy quien es muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo, tengo dos hermanos mayores: Aster pero le decimos Bunny por sus habilidades físicas y mi hermana Toothiana pero todos le decimos Tooth-

-Tienen nombres muy raros, ¿Qué me dices de tu madre?- Jack analizo esa pregunta… Su madre…

-Ella murió hace mucho, poco antes que mi hermana- Aurora se sintió fatal al haber tocado un tema tan personal por lo que bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía perdón por preguntarlo- Jack sonrió levemente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro femenino.

-No te preocupes eso fue hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que las extraño tengo al resto de mi familia que me apoya y ahora te tengo a ti- El peliblanco se puso de pie, ya era tarde y aunque a él la falta de sueño no le afectaba a su nueva amiga sí.

-¿Algún día podre conocerlos?- Pregunto por ultimo al sentir como el chico abandonaba la cama.

-Por supuesto- Respondió antes de pensar pero al recordar la situación trato de remediarlo pero el ver el rostro de la chica tan feliz no pudo- Sera… Sera mejor que me vaya sino mi padre se molestara conmigo-

-Si cuídate y espero regreses pronto- Salto de nuevo por la ventana permitiendo al viento alejarlo de aquella casa.

Mientras en el polo el guardián del asombro se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden para la visita que llegaría al día siguiente, los pequeños duendes llevando comida de todo tipo a la cocina mientras que los yetis seguían su ardua misión preparando los juguetes para la próxima navidad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo mío- Aquella suave pero firme voz hizo al ojiazul girarse encontrándose con un hombre que a quien lo mirara podría jurar era el mismo espíritu de invierno aunque tal vez de unos 35 años: alto de cuerpo trabajado, largos cabellos platinados sujetos en una coleta alta pero con traviesos mechones que caían delante de sus ojos los cuales eran azul-grisáceo con mirada bondadosa, vistiendo un traje blanco con la camisa desabrochada en los dos primeros botones.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que llegaría hasta mañana-

-Lo sé y por favor deja las formalidades de lado, somos amigos no soy tu superior- Coloco su mano amablemente en el hombro del bonachón.

-Pero es que tú eres…-

-Pero eso no significa que sea diferente a ti o a cualquiera de los guardianes- La ventana del taller se abrió permitiendo el paso al rey del invierno.

-¡North!- Grito el muchacho con su habitual tono alegre pero al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos platinados se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de ellos- ¿Quién es el?-

-Jack déjame presentarte a…-

-El hombre de la Luna- Respondió este con una sonrisa amable tomando por sorpresa al muchacho.

**Aparecí algo rápido al hombre de la luna pero todo tiene un porque que será respondido más adelante. Por cierto tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerles y me gustaría que fueran honestos: **

_**¿Quieren que escriba el fic para que el lector(a) sea el protagonista?**_

**Apenas estaba jugando con el fic y sin querer quedo de las dos formas así que quiero saber si lo dejo tal cual esta o lo cambio, esta historia la escribo para aquellos que la quieren leer por lo que me gustaría saber que opinan. **

**Sin más que decir excepto: "GRACIAS por sus comentarios" Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo nwn. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer y agregan en favoritos, primero que nada sé que prometí convertir este fic en lectoraXJack pero analizándolo bien tod s los que lo leer tenemos carácter diferente y eso a mi punto de vista evita que sea tan creíble (Además un comentario me hizo analizar bien esta situación XD) En fin espero no les moleste y aun así les siga agradando la idea owo.**

**(Capitulo 4)**

Jack no cabía en su sorpresa, durante más de 300 años había deseado poder ver por lo menos una vez a aquel que le había otorgado una nueva vida pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo tener que vivir en soledad durante mucho tiempo… Ahora estaban frente a frente, MIM se dio cuenta de aquellas acciones así que sonrió de forma tranquila.

-Es un gusto poder verte por fin a la cara Jack- En cuanto intento colocar su mano en el hombro del muchacho este se alejó con una mirada fría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- North se sorprendió ante la forma en la que casi escupía esas palabras, MIM solo suspiro ya que entendía perfectamente por qué el trato del muchacho.

-Le dije a North que tenía algo que informarles pero solo se me permitió visitarlos en estas fechas de luna nueva- Jack se alejó de ambos hombres caminando a la ventana por donde había ingresado.

-¡¿Y qué hay de esos 300 años donde te pedí alguna explicación?! ¡¿Qué acaso no te podías "permitir" el por lo menos dirigirme una palabra y explicarme el porqué de las cosas?!- Jack contenía con fuerzas las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, aquel hombre era el responsable de innumerables momentos de soledad en su vida inmortal.

-Jack basta, eso quedo en el pasado- Los ojos azules del muchacho dirigieron su vista al hombre de rojo el cual se sintió mal al ver la tristeza opacar su siempre alegre mirada.

-Para ti… Tal vez…- Encaro al hombre de la luna pero no quiso agregar nada más saliendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Lamento eso hombre de la luna- Este se apoyó en la ventana observando la silueta del chico alejarse.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, esa reacción es la que esperaba… Con ustedes se me permitió hablar un poco pero con Jack tuve que dejarlo solo, que el aprendiera cuál era su misión en este mundo…- MIM apretó con fuerza sus manos, dejo salir el aire acumulado en su pecho mientras se giraba para poder enfrentar a North con una sonrisa- Me gustaría que me hablaras de Jack y como se ha desempeñado junto a ustedes- Este asintió con una sonrisa mientras lo encaminaba a su estudio.

Jack volaba con más fuerza que antes pero ¿A dónde se suponía que debía de ir? Bunny en esos momentos debía de estar descansando después del día de pascua, Tooth siempre se la pasaba revisándole los dientes y en ese momento no estaba de humor, Sandy era bueno escuchando pero aún no entendía del todo sus respuestas… De repente en sus pensamientos apareció el rostro de la jovencita pelinegra, sería imprudente debido a la hora llegar a su casa pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Aurora dio vuelta en su cama, en sus sueños podía ver lo que en el mundo real se le negaba comenzando a caminar un sendero sin final aparente ya que a excepción del camino lo demás estaba en oscuridad… Tenía miedo debido a que no sabía a donde dirigirse, le gritaba a sus padres a su hermano pero nada aparecía… De repente a lo lejos pudo ver cuatro sombras cada una iluminada por una luz de cabeza a los pies pero aun así su rostro se mostraba oculto: la primera tenía una hermosa flor en su mano mientras que una dulce luz verde cubría su ser, la segunda lo que parecía un rayo cálido del sol que contrastaba hermosamente con la luz amarilla que lo cuidaba, la tercera una hoja de maple en colores cobrizos que parecían combinar con la luz naranja y por último el que estaba iluminado por la luz azul la dio confianza, era como si ya lo conociera; se acercó a paso lento hasta que noto que en su mano había un copo de nieve… Al momento en que su mano toco el copo el suelo se partió haciéndola caer al vacío.

-¡Jack!- Grito incorporándose en su cama, se abrazó sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo ante el sueño tan extraño que había tenido.

-Tranquila…- Sintió como la acunaban en un cálido abrazo haciéndola olvidar su miedo, se soltó para rodear al chico por la cintura acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Pensé que te habías ido- Jack se alejó de ella notando como aun temblaba, producto de lo que había soñado.

-Lo sé pero bueno quería saber si ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?- Aurora se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del chico -Por favor, eres la única persona en la que confió y no quiero que sepan dónde estoy- La pelinegra se colocó de pie acercándose a su armario y de ahí saco una manta.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero debemos cerrar la puerta para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estas aquí- El chico de cabellos platinados la abrazo con fuerza sonriendo ya que aunque no cerrara nadie lo vería.

-Gracias- Aurora sonrió alejándose del chico para dirigirse de nuevo a su cama, Jack coloco la manta en un pequeño sillón cercano.

-Descansa Jack-

-Tú también descansa Aurora y gracias de nuevo- La pelinegra se arropo con sus cobijas intentando dormir pero al saber que el chico se encontraba en la misma alcoba que ella la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Por su parte Jack se encontraba mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado pero sin ningún rastro de la luna, dejo salir el aire… No debió de haberle dicho todas esas cosas al hombre de la luna pero el haberlo tenido frente a él fue como si toda la tristeza y enojo tomaran forma de palabras saliendo sin control de su boca, volvió a suspirar pero en esta ocasión sintió una mano en su espalda.

-Con tanto suspiro acabaras con tu felicidad- Comento divertida, sintió como el chico se giró para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa?- Se sintió nerviosa al mismo tiempo en que sabía su rostro se calentaba coloreando sus mejillas de carmín.

-No es nada… Solo abrázame… Por favor…- Al sentir pequeñas gotitas de agua en su hombro acepto por corresponder aquella muestra de cariño, no entendía el porqué de la tristeza de su amigo pero sabía que ese no era momento de preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se levantó estirando sus brazos, sus ojos ardían un poco debido a que había llorado largo tiempo dato curioso siendo que no recordaba sufrir de eso, sintió como algo se removía junto a él notando a Aurora acurrucada a su lado respirando tranquilamente; sonrió un poco al recordar como había hecho sonrojar a la chica cuando le pidió que se acostara con él en la misma cama y el color aumentaba aún más al abrazarla pero poco después de eso quedo profundamente dormida contagiando ese cansancio al chico invernal… Sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba con ternura los largos cabellos de la jovencita.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga- Susurro tomando un mechón entre sus dedos para darle un beso fugaz a estos.

-Qué pena que tenga que interrumpir tan tierno momento- Comento una voz en tono burlón, Jack levanto el rostro encontrándose con Bunnymund.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-No fui yo, Sandy te vio cuando llegaste a esta casa pero no había querido decir nada hasta que North nos comentó lo que sucedió anoche- Se acercó a la cama mirando atentamente a la chica quien se giró dando la espalda a Jack- Es bonita…-

-Eso no te importa canguro- Respondió Jack con mirada molesta.

-¿Celoso?- El conejo se cruzó de brazos atento a las reacciones de su compañero quien simplemente se colocó de pie tomando su cayado.

-¿Quién esta celoso?-

-¿Jack?- Aurora se incorporó en la cama al escuchar las voces de dos hombres cerca de ella, una era obvio: Jack pero ¿La otra?-¿Quién está aquí?-

-Perdona Aurora es mi hermano- Conejo enarco la ceja ante el parentesco que le dio el rey invernal pero aún más al saber que aquella jovencita podía escucharlo pero no parecía verlo.

-Jack ¿Qué acaso no saben usar la puerta?- Tomo la cobija cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

-Lo siento, es que mi padre está preocupado seguramente lo mando a buscarme y bueno al ver que estaba aquí se metió sin medir consecuencias- Jack lo miro aún más molesto pero Bunnymund no le presto la más mínima atención, se acercó a la chica sentándose a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de quién soy?- Pregunto con voz tranquila causando confianza a la pelinegra.

-Lo lamento pero me temo que no, si en algún momento te conocí no lo recuerdo-

-Es ciega Bunny- El conejo se colocó de pie junto a la cama y golpear un par de veces abriendo un agujero.

-Ahora entiendo… Jack despídete, MIM quiere vernos- El peliblanco asintió no muy feliz acercándose a la jovencita.

-Debo irme Aurora pero vendré a verte en otro momento- Beso su frente con ternura caminando y abriendo la ventana.

-Te estaré esperando…- Cuando ambos guardianes estaban por salir una leve risita hizo que se giraran a la pelinegra- No olviden usar la puerta la próxima vez- Ambos sonrieron desapareciendo, Aurora se volvió a acostar en su cama permitiéndose unos minutos más de sueño.

Jack llego a la par de conejo pero ambos estaban unos metros lejos del hogar de North, Bunny supo de inmediato que las cosas no estaban bien con Jack y aunque no se llevaran bien estaba preocupado.

-¿Me dirás que sucede?- El frio era excesivo y sentía que las patas se le entumían conforme avanzaba pero prefería averiguar antes de llegar.

-No es nada-

-Jack dale una oportunidad al hombre de la luna de explicarte lo que sucedió-

-¿Acaso te enteraste?-

-Lo sabemos todos, North nos mandó buscar por medio de sus duendes y una vez que llegamos ambos nos explicaron lo que sucedió- Jack detuvo su marcha mirando al suelo, pero sin levantar el rostro siguió su camino hasta el hogar de North.

En el salón principal donde se podía apreciar aquel enorme globo terráqueo con diversas lucecitas iluminando gran parte de este los guardianes esperaban a Bunnymund y Jack haciendo acto de presencia estos unos segundos después, el peliblanco tenía una cara angustiosa pero al levantar la mirada se topó con aquellos ojos azules tan similares a los de él…

-_Qué extraño- _Pensó moviendo la cabeza alejando esas ideas- ¿Qué es tan importante que me tienen que ir a buscar?- MIM suspiro pensando que lo mejor sería terminar con lo que había ido.

-Me temo que la oscuridad volverá a asomarse en el mundo- Estiro su mano formando una esfera de luz blanca mostrando en ella diversas luces aún más pequeñas.

-Pero hemos encerrado a Pitch, ¿No se supone que con ello no volvería la oscuridad?- MIM miro al conejo con una sonrisa nostálgica… Pitch fue uno de sus primeros renacidos, jamás pensó que el exceso de poder lo corrompiera…

-Mientras exista oscuridad en el corazón del ser humano el peligro siempre estará presente pero en esta ocasión por cuatro figuras- De entre las lucecitas destacaron aquellas cuatro de las que hablaba el hombre de la luna en tonalidades negras y moradas- Esas cuatro figuras se presentaran cuando menos lo esperen, cada uno representa los más grandes miedos del ser humano… De hecho en algunos libros antiguos los mencionan como aquellos que traerán la desgracia y fatalidad a la humanidad: Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis-

-Pero pensé que eran simples leyendas-

-Sí y no… Estos son espíritus que decidieron resguardarse bajo la leyenda de tan temibles seres, ni siquiera yo sé si los jinetes existen pero aquellas cuatro criaturas tienen un poder muy similar, mi hermano y yo tememos que esos sujetos corrompan algo más que el corazón de los niños… El de los adultos también-

-¿Qué?, pero como es posible-

-Tooth… Esos sujetos entran no solo en tu mente sino también en tu corazón, una vez que doblegan la voluntad del hombre es muy fácil hacerlos dejar de creer… Aunque los hemos investigado no estamos seguros de cómo podremos detenerlos pero si sabemos de algunas personas que podrán ayudarlos- Arrodillándose en el suelo toco con delicadeza mientras hacía que la piedra de los guardianes saliera al igual que cuando había elegido a Jack.

-¿Elegirás nuevos guardianes?-

-En esta ocasión no fue solo decisión mía North sino de mi hermano…- La luz del cristal se comenzó a elevar mostrando tres siluetas diferentes… Los primeros cuatro guardianes se sorprendieron pero Jack no entendía a que se debía tanto ajetreo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Son los amos de las estaciones…- MIM se colocó delante de Jack sonriendo con ternura- Así como tú eres el señor del invierno existen también los señores de la primavera, el verano y el otoño-

-Jamás habías escuchado de ellos-

-La primavera tiene a su hermosa reina… La linda Amarilis- Comenzó conejo mientras señalaba a la figura más pequeña- Sus cabellos tienen un leve color turquesa, ojos verdes muy intensos, su piel es parecida a un durazno: suave y sonrojado, es muy pequeña al igual que tranquila-

-Se ve que la conoces muy bien- Jack sonaba pícaro por lo que conejo simplemente sonrió de lado.

-No te confundas, simplemente me llevo bien con ella-

-El siguiente es el señor del verano Darién- Ahora fue el turno de Tooth de mostrar a la figura más alta en aquella imagen- Su cabello es rojizo pero alborotado, ojos ámbar, su piel es bronceada es un tanto juguetón y alegre- Se giró encontrándose con la mirada extrañada del guardián de la diversión- Lo conozco porque de vez en cuando va a ver sus memorias al palacio de los dientes-

-¿En ese caso debo de suponer que la última figura es la señora del otoño?-

-¡Acertaste!- Grito North- Pero ella ha estado más en contacto con Sandy- Todos giraron al guardián de los sueños pero este estaba flotando disfrutando de un plácido momento de descanso- ¡Despierta Sandy!- Volvió a gritar el hombre de rojo logrando su cometido- Cuéntanos de la señorita de otoño-

El hombrecito dorado hizo diversos gestos que todos excepto Jack comprendieron del todo, el hombre de la luna miro al albino adivinando su confusión.

-Dice que su nombre es Naike, sus cabellos son cobrizos al igual que sus ojos, su piel pareciera estar levemente bronceada y es de carácter cambiante pero normalmente se muestra tranquila-

-¿Cómo es que cada uno de ustedes esta tan familiarizado con ellos?- North se acercó al muchacho colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Es muy sencillo Jack, en este mundo existen criaturas que crearon los seres humanos junto al hombre de la luna a partir de sus sueños e ilusiones como nosotros, mientras que personajes como ustedes los señores de las estaciones digamos que son hijos de la madre naturaleza y el hombre de la luna; ustedes con o sin que crean podrían sobrevivir y conservar su magia… Hay ocasiones en las que ser mágico y ser de la naturaleza entabla una estrecha relación de compañerismo, tú y yo por ejemplo que me permites salir en cada navidad a entregar mis juguetes-

-¿Entonces por eso cada uno de ustedes se lleva bien con ellos?-

-Así es Jack-

-Por favor, es importante que los encuentren- El hombre de la luna comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ventana, ante los ojos de los guardianes una luz dorada lo rodeo transformando aquel traje blanco por una túnica que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo- Por favor encuéntrenlos para que puedan trabajar juntos-

-¡Espera!- Grito Jack acercándose al hombre de la luna, al estar a unos centímetros bajo la cabeza- Lo siento… Lamento todo lo que te dije- Parecía un niño pequeño arrepentido ante una travesura realizada.

El hombre de la luna conmovido ante la acción de su guardián más joven se arrodillo para poder abrazarlo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso está en el pasado ahora… El que te debe una disculpa soy yo… Perdón por todo Jack Frost… - Poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que aquel lugar quedara vacío.

El hombre de la luna llego a su castillo oculto ante los ojos de los mortales en su astro: de inmensos jardines con extraños arboles de cristal que daban frutos azules y platas, en medio del gran patio una fuente de donde emanaba liquido plateado que brillaba para que se apreciara el brillo que le daba el hermoso resplandor que se disfrutaba en las noches, se sentó mirando atentamente una esfera ante su trono donde podía apreciar a sus guardianes quienes hablaban probablemente del como encontrarían a los amos de las estaciones.

-¿Cómo te fue?- MIM se colocó de pie para encontrarse con un hombre de físico similar al de él pero sus cabellos eran rubios y ojos dorados.

-Hermano… Ellos son comprensivos y entendieron nuestros temores, se harán cargo mientras buscan a los señores de las estaciones- El rubio camino hasta llegar junto a su hermano pequeño golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Te advertí miles de veces que no jugaras con las vidas de los mortales! ¿Qué acaso no entendiste con lo que sucedió con Pitch Black? ¿No te diste cuenta de que los renacidos solo nos traen problemas? - El hombre de cabellera platinada se incorporaba mientras su mano derecha sujetaba el lugar donde fue dado el golpe.

-Lo se Sun… Soy consciente de ello, entiende cada uno de ellos demostró que podría salvar al mundo de la oscuridad en la que estaba comenzando a caer, los niños son felices y ellos son el futuro del mundo que nos dieron Aion y Gaia-

-De los cuatro primeros tal vez llegue a entenderte ¿Pero ese chiquillo? Por algo no te permití el hablar con él, ese mocoso no es más que un error- MIM abrió los ojos furioso al escuchar a su hermano.

-¡Jack no es ningún error!- Grito encarando a su hermano creando un leve terremoto en su palacio- Te podre permitir que me ofendas a mi o mis decisiones pero escúchame bien ¡Ninguno de mis guardianes y mucho menos Jack es culpable de nada!-

-Ahora entiendo porque me dejaron a cargo, te involucraste demasiado con los seres humanos… Te pareces a nuestros hermanos que fueron capaces de abandonar su vida con tal de protegerlos, será mejor que me retire antes de que te golpee de nueva cuenta- El hombre rubio desapareció en una enorme esfera de luz dorada.

-Ellos sabían lo que hacían Sun por ello te dejaron a cargo, sé que aún estás dolido porque no entiendes lo que Aion y Gaia hicieron realmente… Ellos siguen con vida- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecer la imagen en aquella esfera de agua siendo Jack lo último en ver.

**La "charla" que tuvieron el hombre de la Luna y Jack llevaba algún tiempo en mi cabeza, no quedo como me la imaginaba pero no suena tan mal (Oh al menos eso creo XD) Si desean saber el significado del nombre de cada personaje díganme y con gusto se los doy no hay problema nwn. **

**Un agradecimiento a:**

**-Sheblunar**

**-Kim**

**-Rriyu**

**Y a los que agregan a favoritos, por cierto estaré actualizando cada semana si es que la universidad me lo permite así que hasta entonces nwn. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón… Perdón… Perdón… Sé que me tarde en actualizar prometiendo que actualizaría cada semana pero me paso de todo desde la escuela hasta problemas con mi laptop y en el trabajo, en fin el nuevo capítulo que en lo particular hasta el momento uno de los que más me gusto escribir (Más adelante sabrán él porque).**

**Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 5)**

El día había sido demasiado largo para todos los guardianes así que optaron por tomar un descanso en el palacio de North, Jack había salido a uno de los balcones mirando atentamente el cielo con tonalidades rojizas, naranjas y amarillas recordando la sincera disculpa que le había ofrecido el hombre de la luna… ¿Realmente había cometido un error al juzgarlo tan mal?

-Hola compañero- El albino se giró encontrándose con Bunny recargado y con las patas cruzadas en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que el frio te incomodaba- De nuevo miro el atardecer que se comenzaba a formarse.

-Y lo hace pero me preocupa el que "mi hermano" le mienta a una mortal- Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido, el conejo apoyo sus patas en el mismo barandal contemplando el horizonte.

-Lo siento, sé que no debo mentirle pero no quiero que piense que me estoy burlando de ella-

-Pero no lo estás haciendo, le estarías diciendo la verdad ¿A que le temes?- Jack oculto su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Ella me agrada, después de Jamie no había logrado tener una amistad con alguien a quien contarle mis penas-

-Eso ofende-

-No es que no confié en ustedes- Se incorporó solo para sentarse en el barandal- Ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán pero cuando estoy con ella es diferente, es mi primer amiga mortal después de mucho tiempo-

-En ese caso te lo digo de nuevo, habla con ella y dile la verdad ya que una amistad no se puede basar en mentiras- Bunnymund volvió a caminar dentro del lugar dejando al chico albino en el balcón analizando su plática.

Entro a la casa para dirigirse al estudio del líder guardián en un intento por localizarlo pero desgraciadamente ahí no estaba, cuando estaba por salir pudo ver en una de las repisas diversas bolas de nieve que le servían como portal para moverse más rápido en cualquier lugar del mundo, con una idea en mente tomo dos saliendo de ahí rápidamente; se alejó en busca de Aurora ya que Bunny tenía mucha razón en sus palabras, además el viaje era un tanto largo por lo que tenía tiempo para pensar cómo podría abordar el tema.

Aurora había despertado sintiéndose más que feliz aunque un poco intimidada por haber dormido con un chico la noche anterior, fue raro no volver a escuchar a su amigo ya que normalmente la visitaba en la tarde-noche pero probablemente le habían dicho algo en su hogar tras haberse quedado con ella, comenzó a levantarse mientras analizaba como es que tanto Jack como su hermano Aster habían ingresado a su alcoba cuando estaba en el primer piso y el único acceso era el árbol cercano a su ventana o la puerta principal.

_-Le preguntare cuando lo vea_-

-Buenos días Aurora- Saludo la voz dulce y encantadora de una mujer.

-Buenos días mama, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Solo venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo para que bajes-

-Si mama gracias, bajo en unos minutos solo me cambio de ropa- La mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar asintió con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Aurora se acercó a su closet sacando los cajones como los había ordenado para encontrar su ropa más rápidamente sacando un mayon y un sweater que llegaba debajo de su cadera junto a una blusita nada ostentosa de tiritas, se quitó el pantalón cambiándolo rápidamente por el mayon tomo la blusita en color crema comenzando a sacar su camisa de pijama quedando con su torso semidesnudo.

-Hola Aurora buenos di… as- La pelinegra al escuchar la voz de su amigo se cubrió superficialmente con el sweater sonrojándose- Yo perdón…- Salió de la alcoba quedando del otro lado de la puerta- Que idiota, eso me enseña a tocar antes de entrar-

-Jack ya puedes pasar- El albino entro rascándose la nuca sin ser capaz de levantar la vista, Aurora aún estaba nerviosa pero a pesar de que lo comenzaba a conocer le daba mucha seguridad- Ahora entiendes porque les pido que toquen la puerta-

-Si lo siento no fue mi intensión- Miro a la chica quien antes de quererlo golpear solo sonreía con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno el desayuno está listo… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-No yo… Lo mejor será… Regreso más tarde…-

-No… Es decir… Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, regreso en unos minutos- Camino hasta la puerta de su habitación cerrándola delicadamente tras ella. Se recargo unos segundos colocando su mano derecha en el pecho sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón aún se sentía nerviosa por lo que sucedió.

-Aurora es momento de bajar- Leonardo observaba a su hermanita quien lucía adorable sonrojada- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada… Nada… Sera mejor que bajemos- Tomo la mano de su hermano comenzando a correr escaleras abajo, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido ya que actuaba como si hubiera olvidado su discapacidad y sonreía como antes de aquel horrible accidente que la cegó.

Jack estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada baja, subió su mano tocando levemente su rostro sintiéndolo caliente… Se acercó al tocador de la chica notando el por qué…

-_No sabía que me podía sonrojar- _Sonrió levemente volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

North seguía con sus investigaciones mientras que Tooth y Bunny fueron a España donde el verano estaba presente tratando de localizar a Darién mientras que Sandy intentaba localizar a Naike; pero la que más trabajo les había costado encontrar era a Amarilis ya que siendo espíritu cálido y totalmente opuesta a Jack se escondía cuando el chico estaba cerca, se recargo dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla mientras acariciaba su frente intentando con ello que la jaqueca que lo comenzaba a atormentar desapareciera.

-North- Escucho detrás de él encontrándose con Tooth.

-¿Lo encontraron?-

-Me temo que no, Bunny seguirá buscando… Esos espíritus son demasiado escurridizos- Soltó una leve risita mientras se acercaba al guardián del asombro.

-Ni que lo digas, espero que Sandy tenga suerte Con Naike porque pareciera que la presencia de Amarilis se la trago la tierra… No son tan fácil de encontrar como lo fue Jack- El hada observo con detenimiento al anciano de rojo.

-Pero ¿Por qué con Jack fue fácil?-

-Porque puse algo que… Eso es- North se colocó de pie comenzando a caminar rumbo a su escritorio y de uno de sus cajones en una pequeño compartimiento secreto saco tres gemas preciosas en colores verde, amarillo y naranja.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son piedras que tienen la esencia de cada uno de los espíritus de las estaciones, me las dio alguien hace mucho tiempo; me dijo que en algún momento me iban a servir-

Caminaron al salón donde reposaba el mundo con las luces de los niños donde el hombre de rojo abrió una pequeña compuerta en el suelo permitiendo sacar de este un espejo que se quedó reposando en el aire, cuando iba a colocar la primer esfera en color verde una fuerte ráfaga de viento los estremeció… Una inmensa oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el taller haciendo a los guardianes sentir el ambiente pesado junto a una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Tooth una vez que aquella pesadez desapareció mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-No lo sé, lo mismo sucedió cuando apareció Pitch- Se incorporaron solo para poder ver aquel espejo totalmente despedazado en el suelo- No puede ser…-

-¿Qué clase de espejo era ese?-

-Este es un espejo que fue hecho con la luz del sol y la luna, un artefacto tan puro que puede localizar las presencias de cualquier ente mágico o inmortal- Tomo los diferentes pedazos mientras bajaba la cabeza decepcionado- Este fue el espejo que me ayudo a localizar a Jack-

-Supongo que ahora debemos buscar otro medio para localizarlos-

-Si- El semblante de North no cambiaba ya que la destrucción de aquel espejo le preocupaba, no le quería decir a su compañera pero aquel espejo era más importante de lo que pensaba.

-Tu collar brilla Aurora- La pelinegra dejo de masticar llevando sus manos hasta aquel collar, con todo lo sucedido había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto.

-¿Brilla? Supongo que debe de tener algún tipo de lámpara que se prende en un tiempo determinado- Su madre lo tomo levemente con su mano apreciando la forma de una hermosa flor de cinco pétalos en color plata.

-Es muy hermoso, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Lo encontré tirado-

-No es bueno que recojas ese tipo de cosas Aurora, no sabes a quien perteneció; no sé porque nunca has cambiado esa parte de ti- El padre de familia se colocó de pie para despedirse de su esposa saliendo rumbo a su trabajo.

-Mi papa no me comprende- Suspiro tristemente bajando la cabeza mientras se disculpaba para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Por qué mi padre trata de esa forma a mi hermana?-

-Leo… Tu padre se culpa de la situación de tu hermana, él estaba con ella cuando sucedió el accidente pero debido a que fue a atender una llamada la dejo sola, por ello la sobreprotege de más-

-Pero fue un accidente, grave si pero accidente a fin de cuenta y nadie jamás lo ha culpado por ello-

-Lo se Leo- Coloco la mano sobre la de su primogénito- Pero ahora debemos de apoyarlos en todo- Sonrió ante las palabras de su madre volviendo a retomar sus alimentos.

Jack estaba recostado con las manos tras su cabeza en la cama dejándose envolver por los aromas tan dulces de aquella habitación hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, se incorporó con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver como algunas lágrimas corrían las mejillas de su amiga.

-¿Aurora?- La chica no le permitió reaccionar cuando se lanzó sobre el cayendo ambos en la cama abrazándolo con fuerza-¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo abrázame por favor- Aquella situación fue realmente conocida para él y conociendo el sentimiento la tomo entre sus brazos acariciando su cabello acomodándose de nuevo en ese lugar.

-En algún momento… Cuando te sientas lista… Cuéntame lo que te sucede, somos amigos así que estaré aquí para apoyarte- Aurora al escuchar esas palabras se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

-Gracias… Jack ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Claro lo que quieras-

-¿Me dejarías conocerte?- El albino no entendió pero al ver como la chica acercaba sus manos a su rostro comprendió de inmediato, Aurora pasaba dulcemente sus dedos por el rostro del chico mientras delineaba cada parte sin perder detalle- ¿Qué color son tus ojos?- Pregunto pasando tiernamente por aquella zona.

-Azules-

-¿Tu cabello?- Jack abrió los ojos pensando que responder, no quería mentirle pero tendría que hacerlo…

-Soy castaño-

-¿Tu piel?-

-Soy más pálido de lo normal- Aurora sonrió ante el tono de voz que empleaba su amigo, bajo un poco más su mano hasta llegar a sus labios acariciándolos con su dedo índice pensando por un momento ¿Qué se sentiría poder llegar a besarlo?… Jack abrió los ojos sintiéndose nervioso ante las caricias de la chica quien salió rápido de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… Perdón… _¿Qué estoy pensando?_- Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada hasta que la chica más tranquila se incorporó acercándose a donde estaba su violín.

-Oh es cierto, aun no te felicito tocas muy hermoso-

-Gracias ¿Tu tocas algún instrumento?-

-Me temo que no, ese tipo de cosas no se me dieron-

-¿Te gustaría que te enseñara?-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro soy buena maestra- Menciono juguetonamente mientras se sentaba junto a él tomando su mano- Primero coloca tus dedos de la mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas… Tus manos están frías-

-Más de lo que crees- La duda se reflejó en el rostro de la chica- _Aun no es el momento-_

-En verdad eres muy curioso, ahora coloca la mentonera entre tu barbilla y el cuello de esta forma para que le des soporte- Jack no entendía muy bien pero debido a que la jovencita lo ayudaba podía acomodarse sin problemas- Ahora toma esto… Con el arco tocaremos poco a poco y con tus dedos presionaras la cuerda para que tenga un sonido diferente- El albino suspiro pasando el arco sobre el instrumento haciendo sonar una nota totalmente desafinada.

-Definitivo… Soy malo en esto- Cuando iba a entregarle el violín a la jovencita esta lo empujo levemente.

-Vuelve a intentarlo apenas comienzas es normal que suene así, ahora yo te ayudare- Jack no comprendió sus palabras hasta que sintió como la joven se ponía a sus espaldas colocando sus manos sobre las de el- Primero mueve el arco mientras presionas aquí, de esa forma la nota sonara así- El sonido fue diferente no era bueno pero tampoco sonó como el anterior.

-Genial primera nota-

-Bien señor músico ahora intenta así-

Conforme avanzaban se Jack se sorprendía ante la forma en que se tocaba un instrumento, jamás a pesar de que le agradaba la música le había interesado tocar algo así pero al ver a la jovencita sonriendo feliz por enseñarle lo atrajeron más hacia ese nuevo mundo, se detuvo de repente mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Aurora recuerdas que querías conocer a mi familia-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te gustaría ir ahora?-

-¿Qué?- Aurora se sentó dejando caer sus piernas en un costado- ¿Pero cómo podríamos ir? Mi mama y Leonardo están abajo, se darán cuenta de mi ausencia-

-¿Confías en mí?- Pregunto colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Si…-

-Entonces pon seguro a la puerta- La chica asintió haciendo lo pedido mientras Jack tomaba su cayado y el bastón guía de la chica-Abrígate más, el taller de mi padre es más frio que aquí- Aurora asintió sacando de su armario un sweater grueso, una bufanda y un gorro- Sujeta con fuerza mi mano- Cuando lo hizo le entrego su bastón y rápidamente arrojo la esfera de nieve mencionado polo norte haciendo que el castillo del líder guardián apareciera ante ellos, Guardián ladraba ante lo que sucedía extrañando aún más a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede Jack? Comienzas a asustarme-

-Solo sigue confiando en mi- La tomo en brazos estilo nupcial tomando por sorpresa a Aurora quien se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello- Simplemente quiero que sepas quien soy-

Salto dentro del portal seguido del cachorro que no quiso despegarse de su dueña bajando a la misma al suelo y cogiéndolo una vez que llegaron a la entrada ya que siendo pequeño se hundía con facilidad, tomo la mano de la chica acezando ante la mirada sorprendida de los yetis y los duendes; uno de ellos se acercó y hablándole en su idioma se puso a regañarlo.

-Relájate Phil… En cuanto encuentre a North le explicare que sucede-

-¿Dónde estamos? Huele a dulces específicamente galletas o pastel de frutas-

-Estamos en el taller de mi padre, cuando salte… Salí por la ventana y te traje cargando, no vivimos tan lejos de tu casa- Odiaba mentirle pero ni siquiera estaba seguro como se tomaría el que estuviera en el polo norte y a punto de conocer al que todo el mundo conocía como Santa Claus.

-Ya veo, en ese caso Phil debe de ser uno de sus empleados ¿Verdad?-

-Si…Aurora hay algo muy importante que…-

-¡Bájame ya maldito Conejo!- Aquella voz no la reconoció pero el simple hecho que mencionara a Bunny hizo que sintiera nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es?-

-No lo sé, ven vamos a averiguar- Tomo su mano ayudándola a avanzar con cuidado entre las pilas de juguetes y evitando a los traviesos duendes que aun la observaban extrañados, ninguno se percató de que el pequeño cachorro se desvió correteando a uno de los duendes llevándolo hasta la sala del mundo donde aún se encontraban North y Tooth.

-¡Ya cálmate Darién!- El conejo bajo al chico de su hombro en el suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, aquel chico quien era el señor del verano era tal como lo había descrito Tooth: cabello rojizo alborotado, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada vistiendo una playera blanca sin mangas con un chaleco de tela ligera en color naranja, una bermuda caqui pero no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado en sus pies.

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme si en cuanto me encontraste me arrastraste contigo a la fuerza?!Además ¡Aquí hace demasiado frio para alguien como yo!- Cuando Bunny iba a responder un leve sonido como de algo arrastrando atrajo su atención mirando al guardián de la diversión en compañía de… ¿Una humana?

-Jack… ¿Ella es?-

-Aurora ha venido a visitarnos Aster- La pelinegra sonrió levemente.

-Es un gusto saber de ti Aster- El conejo llego rápidamente ante ellos tomando al chico de la sudadera alejándolo.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces al traerla aquí? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que puede suceder?-

-Lo sé, pero si quiero decirle la verdad quiero tener en que reafirmar lo que digo… North tal vez pueda ayudarme- Cuando ambos giraron a donde estaba la chica notaron como el señor del verano la rodeaba curioso.

-Así que te llamas Aurora, es un nombre tan hermoso como tú- La pelinegra se sonrojo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Yo… Gracias… ¿Tu que eres de Jack?-

-Solo es mi primo Aurora… Darién aléjate de ella- El espíritu de verano se extrañó pero decidió seguirle el juego al espíritu de invierno.

-Tranquilo "primo", dime ¿Esta linda niña es tu novia acaso?-

-No…- Respondió sonrojándose.

-En ese caso no le veo lo malo al querer acercarme a alguien como ella- Escabulléndose del albino se colocó junto a Aurora pasando su brazo en sus hombros, la joven sintió de inmediato el cambio de temperaturas… Jack se sentía frio aunque no incomodo sino al contrario lo encontraba agradable, pero su primo Darién era muy cálido- Dime linda ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17-

-Espera… Tú no eres…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí y quien trajo un perro?- Jack agradeció en ese momento la intromisión del guardián del asombro junto a la guardiana de los recuerdos quien tenía al cachorro en los brazos.

-Es mío, le pido disculpas si hizo algo que entorpeciera su trabajo- Guiándose por aquella imponente voz camino ayudada de su bastón hasta llegar frente al hombre de rojo quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de su condición.

-¿Quién eres pequeña?- North se inclinó un poco solo para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-Aurora mucho gusto, ¿Usted debe de ser North?-

-Así es…- Se enderezo mientras miraba detenidamente a Jack- Ella es ¿Verdad?- El albino asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un gusto estar en su hogar señor, espero no le moleste que Jack me invitara a conocer a su familia- Los guardianes y el señor del verano miraron sorprendidos a Jack quien simplemente se acercó a ella tomando su mano.

**Primer señor de las estaciones presente, en serio que me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también les guste; gracias a: **

**-Sheblunar**

**-Rriyu**

**-Ami 142**

**Son muy dulces al dejarme sus reviews y me encantaría que el resto de las personas que lo lee me pudiera dejar uno para saber si la historia es de su agrado o que les gustaría que cambiara; hasta la próxima mis querid s lector s. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Quería esperar hasta actualizar la de kung fu panda pero me perdí un poco en ese fic y me dije a mi misma "Pues actualiza el que ya está", espero este nuevo capítulo de Frost Darkness les guste. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation.**

**(Capitulo 6) **

-¿Alguien me explica qué demonios sucede?- Exigió saber Darién mirando atentamente a todos los presentes, Jack se colocó frente a la pelinegra.

-Primero quiero presentarla, después responderé sus dudas- Todos asintieron mientras Jack hacia que Aurora caminara hasta colocarse frente al líder guardián- Como ya escuchaste él es North… Mi padre- El guardián del asombro decidió dejar las preguntas para después formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin Aurora, Jack habla mucho de ti- Se acercó a la chica abrazándola con fuerza cosa que la sonrojo, una vez en el suelo Jack sostuvo su mano.

-Ella es mi hermana Tooth- El hada de los dientes sobrevoló a la chica observándola de pies a cabeza hasta que coloco su mano en su boca abriéndola levemente para poder apreciar sus dientes.

-Hermosa sonrisa, dime ¿Usas hilo dental cuando te lavas los dientes? ¿Qué clase de hábitos de higiene tienes?- Aurora se alejó un poco algo nerviosa ante la actitud de la chica.

-Discúlpala es solo que le gusta mucho su trabajo-

-¿Es dentista acaso?-

-Algo así- Aurora dio un paso a su derecha quedando frente a Bunnymund- A él seguro lo recuerdas… Aster-

-Por supuesto… Es curioso huele como a flora de un bosque- El conejo levanto una ceja formando una media sonrisa mientras se inclinaba ante la chica.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste averiguar eso?-

-Desde que fueron a verme a mi casa me di cuenta de ello pero con lo rápido que se fueron no pude comentarlo y no eres el único que tiene un aroma peculiar, el señor North huele a pastel junto a un leve olor a chocolate, Tooth tiene aroma de menta tal vez sea por su trabajo…- Dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla en modo pensativo- Son aromas tranquilizantes… Además tengo la sensación de haberlos percibido en otro lado- Todos abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de que tal vez su inconsciente aún los recordaba de las visitas que le daban cuando más pequeña.

-Eres muy linda, una amiga como tú le vendrá muy bien a Jack- El albino lo miro molesto pero el conejo simplemente sonrió.

-Hare todo lo posible para que se comporte- Aurora hizo una seña como si fuera soldado a un oficial superior causando gracia a los presentes.

-Que graciosos los dos… Aurora él es mi tío Sandy- El hombrecito de dorado se acercó a la pelinegra tomando su mano, de nuevo la ligera sensación de haberlo conocido surgió ante ese ligero tacto.

-Mucho gusto- Sandman sonrió apretando con más fuerza su mano- Que curioso, tiene un olor muy singular… Huele como a tierra húmeda-

-Y ya conoces a Darién- Aurora extendió su mano acto que copio el rey del verano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y acercando su rostro al dorso de esta para colocar un pequeño beso.

-Un placer conocer a tan linda señorita… Mi nombre es Darién Summer-

-¿Summer?... Eso es verano en inglés ¿No? Es curioso saber que alguien tenga un apellido así-

-Digamos que todos en esta familia somos muy particulares- Aurora sonrió mientras daba un pequeño paso a sus espaldas topándose con Jack quien la sujeto de los hombros.

-Ella tenía deseos de conocer a mi familia y por eso el traje, sé que debí comentarlo antes pero fue una idea de último minuto para poder animarla-

-Bunny… Tooth… Lleven a Aurora a recorrer el lugar y vigilen a Darién, yo hablare con Jack- La pelinegra se sobresaltó un poco ante el tono serio usado por el "padre" del muchacho por lo que tomo su mano rápidamente bajando su rostro.

-Señor por favor no se enfade yo le pedí a Jack que me trajera, si mi presencia le incomoda le pido que se moleste conmigo no con él- North se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y formaba una cálida sonrisa, se acercó a la muchacha poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza sacudiendo sus largos cabellos.

-Tranquila pequeña solo quiero hablar con el de otra cosa, tu presencia es todo menos incomoda o molesta solo que es un tema delicado el que debemos tratar-

-North tiene razón- Le susurro Jack mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla sorprendiendo a todos y dejando a la chica sonrojarse- Estaré bien, te veré en unos momentos-

-Si…- Fue lo último que atino a decir tras sentir la pequeña mano de Tooth guiándola por el taller mientras que Bunny sujetaba a Darién del pantalón arrastrándolo con ellos.

-Sandy mejor ve a cuidarlos- El hombrecito dorado asintió sonriendo mientras Jack observaba alejarse al grupo -Entonces… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual la traes a este lugar?-

-North… Quiero decirle la verdad, quiero decirle que soy un inmortal y un guardián de los niños- El hombre de larga barba blanca abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que le contara la verdad sino el tono de voz serio era lo que más le sorprendía.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene?-

-Tengo miedo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella casi nunca sale, sus padres la reprimen mucho debido a su condición y lo único que la llena de alegría son su hermano junto a las historias que le cuenta donde se enteró de nuestra existencia… Temo que piense que utilizo ese tipo de cosas simplemente para acercarme a ella-

-Tranquilo muchacho, Aurora se ve que es una chica tierna y bastante comprensiva sabrá que lo que le dices es verdad- Jack asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar en el taller intentando dar con el resto de los guardianes pero su búsqueda no fue larga cuando sintió un chorro de agua dándole de lleno en el rostro.

-No eras el objetivo hielito parlante pero eso fue divertido- El albino miro enojado a Darién quien sonreía ampliamente colocando una pistola de agua sobre su hombro.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- Pregunto divertido el guardián del asombro mientras miraba como el conejo recargaba su pistola.

-Se las quitamos a uno de los yetis…- De repente quedo en silencio al sentir como también su rostro era cubierto por agua-¿Qué te sucede Frost?- Jack sonreía mientras sujetaba hábilmente su cayado junto a la pistola de agua que le había arrebatado a Bunnymund.

-Pues si quieres un buen oponente aquí estoy, te daré guerra Darién- Jack utilizando el viento comenzó a seguir a Darién mientras este corría de espaldas intentando darle al chico invernal, justo cuando el joven de verano daría la vuelta para correr sin tropezar se topó con Tooth y la pelinegra quienes le daban la vuelta a una torre de camiones de bomberos.

Todo fue en cámara lenta para Jack observando atentamente como el rey de verano caía sobre Aurora quedado sobre ella con sus rostros sumamente cerca, la pelinegra no sabía que había sucedido… Por un momento estaba escuchando el recorrido de Tooth acerca de cómo era el taller y al siguiente tenía el peso de alguien sobre si, no solo eso… Sentía el calor de esa persona demasiado cerca.

-Lo… Lo lamento…- Susurro el chico mientras se comenzaba a incorporar con su rostro aún más rojo que su cabello.

-¡Aléjate de ella Darién!- Grito Jack tomando al chico del chaleco haciendo que este cayera de bruces en el suelo mientras ayudaba a la jovencita a incorporarse.

-Eso dolió cubito y relájate fue un accidente- Jack lo miraba enfadado pero ¿Por qué se enfadaba? Ella era su amiga nada mas- Lo lamento mucho Aurora-

-No te preocupes fue un accidente pero ¿Qué sucedió?- Jack noto las intenciones de su "primo" por lo que se puso de pie para tomar la pistola de agua.

-¡Guerra de pistolas de agua!- Grito con fuerza el pelirrojo mientras retomaba su pistola y volvía a disparar contra el albino quien actuó rápido para jalar al conejo de pascua y usarlo como escudo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Jack?!- Pero ninguno de los muchachos le hizo caso comenzando de nuevo su combate acuático.

-¡Deténganse porque mojaran los juguetes!- Aunque la voz de North era autoritaria volvieron a ignorarlo haciendo su guerra de agua.

-¿Son así normalmente?- Pregunto en un susurro Aurora llamando la atención del hada y el conejo quienes se sonrieron entre ellos.

-De hecho si…- Respondieron al unísono mientras Bunny se secaba con una toalla que le entregaba en hada.

Aurora sonrió cálidamente pero aquella alegría fue opacada por una pequeña nostalgia al solo escuchar cómo se divertían Jack y su primo pero ella no era capaz de poder apreciarlo, de hecho nada de lo que se le había mencionado… Hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de poder ver a los trabajadores de North hacer cosas tan fantásticas, ver como horneaban los diferentes postres que al parecer le gustaban al padre de Jack… Como era su amigo realmente, sus manos hacían gran trabajo pero en cuanto lo sintió deseo más que nada poder ver su rostro, odiaba su situación ya que la hacían perderse de muchas cosas… Suspiro llamando la atención del hada quien logro ver como una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Aurora negó levemente con la cabeza mientras que Tooth limpiaba su rostro evitando que los chicos notaran ese pequeño detalle.

-No es nada discúlpame-

-Sabes… Me gustaría que contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa, si Jack confía tanto en ti como para traerte a este lugar yo también lo hare- Aurora apretó con fuerza su bastón sobre su pecho mientras intentaba detener el nuevo sollozo que se formaba en su garganta.

Bunnymund le hizo señas al guardián de la diversión moviendo levemente su rostro quien al ver a Aurora llorar dejo en segundo plano a Darién acercándose a la chica colocando sus manos en sus hombros, preocupado ante esa actitud pensaba como podía hacerla olvidar aquella pena que embargaba en ese momento su corazón recordando de inmediato la escuela de música y la linda sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cuando tocaba su violín.

-¿Les conté que Aurora es una gran artista?- Los guardianes miraron extrañados a Jack quien sonreía alegremente como si ignorara la tristeza de la chica.

-¿Qué intentas cubito?-

-¿Qué quieres que intente calentador? Solo se me olvido decirles que Aurora es una experta en cuanto a tocar el violín se trata-

-¡¿A quién rayos le llamas de esa forma?!- Grito el chico siendo detenido al momento por el guardián del asombro que se acercaba rápidamente a la pequeña humana.

-¿En verdad?- North se acercó corriendo a la muchacha tomando sus pequeñas manos- Soy un gran admirador de la música clásica ¿Tocarías alguna melodía para nosotros?-

-Pero yo… No…-

-Anda Aurora, además es una buena práctica para cuando tengas que tocar en el festival de año nuevo- La pelinegra con las mejillas del color de un tomate accedió con la cabeza, North emocionado hizo que uno de sus duendes trajera desde su estudio un hermoso violín de cristal con cuerdas plateadas que brillaba hermosamente al ser iluminado con los rayos del sol.

Tooth tomo a Guardián entre sus manos ya que el cachorro estaba inquieto y deseaba escuchar a la jovencita mientras que el resto de los inmortales tomaba asiento en un sillón amplio atentos a la presentación de la chica, Aurora tomo delicadamente el violín entre sus manos pensando por unos segundos que podría tocar.

-Tranquila pequeña, simplemente toca lo que nazca del corazón- Las palabras de Bunnymund la hicieron sonreír decidiendo que canción.

North cerro los ojos al escuchar la bella tonada del Ave María, una canción tan llena de paz que relajaba a cualquiera que lo escuchara pero en manos de la niña de cabellos negros aquella paz también estaba cargada de ternura y alegría, Darién conocía la canción por lo que se acercó a un pequeño piano de juguete que gracias a la magia de North aumento de tamaño haciendo el acompañamiento de tan bella canción.

-Gracias- Susurro la chica sin dejar de tocar mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, ninguno de los presentes se percató del brillo que emergía desde el collar que aun portaba en su cuello solo dejándose envolver en las emociones que despertaba, la canción termino haciendo que el brillo desapareciera y todos abrieran sus ojos aplaudiendo con gran fuerza por la interpretación de la joven.

-¡Fue una hermosa canción Aurora!- Grito North mientras caminaba hasta quedar delante de ella- Tienes un gran talento-

-De Aurora es obvio, pero el que me sorprende fue Darién- Comento Bunnymund burlón haciendo sonreír a la mayoría entre ellos a la pelinegra quien lo disimulaba colocando una mano frente a su rostro.

-Eh vivido el tiempo suficiente para aprender cosas que ni tú te imaginas conejo- Jack le dio un golpe al pelirrojo en la cabeza al mencionar algo tan trivial como su edad en especial al ver que Aurora se confundía un poco.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?- Grito North disipando el ambiente pesado tomando a la chica de los hombros encaminándola hasta el comedor.

-Pero eso ya sería mucho abuso de mi parte, además mi familia ya debió de notar mi ausencia… Creo que no fue lo correcto salir sin el consentimiento de mis padres- De nuevo aquella tristeza se asomaba en su rostro, Jack tomo a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Te prometo que te llevare a tu casa pero come algo para que no desaires a North- Aurora respiro hondo asintiendo con la cabeza, North tomo su mano volviendo a retomar el camino hacia en comedor seguido de los guardianes excepto Jack y Darién.

-Aurora es muy linda… Comprendo el interés que tienes en ella- Sabía que se había sonrojado ante la insinuación.

-¿Cuál… Cuál interés? Ella solo es una buena amiga-

-En ese caso no te molestara que intente acercarme a ella- Darién coloco su dedo índice en la barbilla sonriendo, Jack se molestó ante sus palabras colocándose delante frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué planeas Darién?-

-Nada… Nada…- Comenzó a caminar tomando del sillón un bastón muy similar al de Jack con la diferencia de que este no tenía el extremo curveado o rastros de escarcha, sino que parecía tener hojas del árbol de naranja con algunos frutos- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- Pregunto girando y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

-Bueno es que… ¿Tú habías escuchado de mí?-

-¿Del señor del invierno? Por supuesto ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Yo… Jamás había escuchado de ustedes- Darién no sabía si reírse ante esa declaración o la expresión en el rostro de su igual.

-¿Acaso pensabas que solo el invierno necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a llegar? Sígueme…- Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una pequeña planta cercana al estudio de North, Darién acerco su bastón desprendiendo una luz naranja muy tenue que hacia florecer aquella plantita mostrando una hermosa flor blanca… Lirios de Perú- Cada uno de nosotros le da la bienvenida a las estaciones del año, podemos permanecer en el lugar donde recaiga siempre y cuando las condiciones climatológicas lo permitan… A ti este clima en el polo no te afecta tanto como a mí por ejemplo-

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta-

-En si solo había escuchado de ti por algunos niños en las playas que visito… Los niños solo han llegado a creer en uno de los señores de las estaciones…- Murmuro con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por Jack pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Darién se había enderezado estirando sus brazos- Así que simplemente eran suposiciones mías, de hecho ni siquiera conozco a las famosas señoras del otoño y primavera-

-Darién escuche de Tooth que a veces vas a su palacio para ver tus memorias ¿Quién eras en tu vida pasada?-

-Yo… Era un príncipe…- Jack lo miro confundido pero incrédulo, el pelirrojo sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos- Aunque lo dudes-

-Explícate…-

-Yo tengo más de 700 años, mi familia era de una de las tierras que ahora se conocen como europeas- Se sentó en el suelo invitando al albino a hacer lo mismo- Era el hijo único de una pareja que apreciaban más el dinero que su reino… O su propio hijo; pero eso nunca me intereso ya que tenía algo realmente preciado: un amigo verdadero, era un jovencito que era dos años menor que yo y a pesar de que era un sirviente del castillo siempre pude confiar en el… Debido al comportamiento de mis padres el reino vecino comenzó un ataque contra mi reino, el recuerdo de cómo comenzó todo es un misterio aun para mí pero lo más cruel fue ver como el castillo ardía en llamas, busque entre las personas que salían a aquel jovencito pero nunca lo encontré… Entre en pánico así que sin pensarlo entre al castillo hasta que lo encontré en la cocina, su pie se había atorado bajo una roca que al parecer se desprendió debido a los daños ocasionados en la estructura… Lo cargue sobre mi espalda mientras lo ayudaba a salir pero poco antes de abandonar el castillo una viga comenzó caer, lo arroje fuera y lo último que vi fue su rostro bañado en lágrimas….-

-¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Lo último que sentí fue un calor rodeando mi cuerpo y una luz ilumino mi rostro, cuando abrí los ojos escuche al hombre de la luna decir mi nombre… Darién Summer…-

-¿Jamás supiste que pasó con tus padres o aquel niño?-

-No ya que mis memorias regresaron a mi cerca de 200 años después- Se colocó de pie mientras estiraba su cuerpo- Anda cubito será mejor que alcancemos a los demás antes de que digan algo innecesario a mi hermosa Aurora-

-¿Cómo que "mi"?-

-Según tu es solo tu amiga así que no le veo lo malo al querer acercarme a ella, es la primer chica con la que eh podido hablar y me alegra que sea alguien tan bonita además de dulce- Jack miraba molesto al chico de ojos ámbar apretando con fuerza su cayado.

-No dejare que te acerques a ella…- Susurro.

-Eso lo veremos- Ambos caminaron rumbo al comedor pero cuando uno se adelantaba al otro comenzaban a caminar más rápido hasta llegar al punto de casi correr y estamparse contra la puerta, Sandy quien había escuchado el ruido de los muchachos se puso de pie para abrir siendo su sorpresa que ambos se estrellaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto espantada Aurora al escuchar el golpe.

-No es nada, simplemente Jack y Darién no saben cuándo dejar de jugar ¿Verdad muchachos?- Ambos observaron espantados al guardián del asombro quien estaba cruzado de brazos con mirada seria, North era realmente intimidatorio cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron al unísono mientras caminaban hasta sentarse junto a la pelinegra quien saboreaba un chesse cake de fresas con una taza de chocolate caliente, una vez que termino su postre se colocó de pie tomando su bastón.

-Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones señor North, el trabajo que realiza es realmente fantástico y gracias por contarme historias tan hermosas acerca de Santa, el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y sandman- El albino y el pelirrojo giraron a donde el líder quien los observo con una sonrisa.

-Se estaban tardando mucho, así que mientras Tinker le daba sus postres le conté unas historias sobre ellos- Jack sonrió tomando a la chica de nuevo de la mano y volviendo a cargarla estilo nupcial para volver a irse.

-Espera Jack puedo caminar- Decía la chica mientras se intentaba alejar del albino nerviosa ante lo que podría pensar su familia.

-Lo sé, es solo que me gusta llevarte- Respondió en tono coqueto causando un sonrojo en la chica y una mirada enojada del pelirrojo.

-Antes de que se vayan- North puso en la mano de la chica una esfera de nieve- Este es un pequeño recuerdo linda, cuando gustes eres bienvenida- Y tras esas palabras Jack abrió el portal con destino a la casa de la chica, mientras tanto en el lugar el hermano de Aurora estaba dando vueltas en la sala, había estado preocupado por la actitud de su hermana ya que subió a su alcoba y aparte de que estaba cerrado no le contestaba, escucho ruidos así que sin perder tiempo volvió a subir para encontrarse con su hermana saliendo de la recamara como si nada.

-¿Qué tanto hacías ahí dentro niña? Eh venido a buscarte más de 10 veces-

-Lo siento Leo, estaba escuchando música en el reproductor y no te había escuchado- Guiándose de su bastón bajo las escaleras tarareando una canción navideña mientras dejaba a su hermano confundido en la entrada del cuarto.

**No era lo que esperaba pero me gustó mucho como quedo, oh cierto en verdad les pido perdón a aquellos que siguen este fic tan cerca pero últimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y la escuela absorbe la mayor parte de mi creatividad T_T… En fin gracias a los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: **

**-Sheblunar**

**-Ami 142**

**-Lectora. Rara**

**-Damelifrost**

**-Jakeline Arely**

**-Rriyu**

**Y no se preocupen que aunque me tarde no quiero dejar de seguir estos fics (Ya me paso anteriormente y mejor los borre XP) Los veré en el siguiente capítulo que espero no sea muy lejano nwn. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento tanto la tardanza pero eh andado algo atareada con la escuela XP (además del otro fic en el área de kung fu panda XD) Bueno ya las dejo leer, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 7)**

El lugar era demasiado oscuro ante la vista de cualquier mortal, lo único que brindaba luz eran aquellas flamas de colores violetas y rojas que salían del calderón que se encontraba en el centro de cuatro imponentes tronos de roca sólida que se elevaban cual estalagmitas y sobre ellos diferentes figuras con sonrisas ladinas.

-Veo que el hombre de la luna comenzó a realizar sus movimientos- Menciono una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojizos portando una armadura y en la cintura una espada de tamaño impresionante, su mirada reflejaba furia que intimidaba en especial con aquel tono rojizo sangre sin ningún rastro de pupila, miraba atentamente el reflejo del hombre de la luna en el fuego siendo golpeado por su hermano mayor Sun, sonrió ampliamente mientras recargaba uno de sus brazos en el trono y su cabeza sobre la palma de la misma- Además Sun es un encanto… Me agrada-

-Cállate Aris- Decía somnolienta una voz joven tal vez si no fuera por lo que eran cualquiera pensaría que tenía alrededor de 20 años, sus cabellos eran tan negros como una noche sin estrellas largos hasta llegar al ras de su rostro y con los ojos del mismo color vistiendo una túnica amarillenta y un banquete putrefacto en una especie de mesa frente a él, tiro todo para poder recargar su cabeza sobre sus brazos- No comiences con tus locas obsesiones con las batallas además Sun nunca te hará caso… Eres muy poca cosa para el- Un bostezo abandono su boca.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Somnus?- La chica tomo la empuñadura de su espada dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Guarden silencio estúpidos chiquillos si no quieren que les arranque la boca!- Grito la tercer silueta: un hombre de apariencia imponente cruzado de brazos, su rostro reflejaba experiencia al igual que indiferencia ante la escena y sobre todo las palabras de la pelirroja… Su cabello era canoso vistiendo una gran toga negra que era sujetada en la cintura con una cuerda de colores amarillentos, sin embargo si no fuera suficiente la apariencia para intimidar en su rostro las cuencas de sus ojos… Estaban vacías.

-Lo sentimos Thana- Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos, el anciano tomo una cuña que estaba junto a su asiento bajando de un salto de tan alto trono.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando… Somnus hiciste lo que te ordene- El pelinegro brinco de la misma forma en la que el anciano solo para colocar su rodilla a sus espaldas en señal de respeto.

-Así es mi señor… Ese estúpido espejo no causara ningún tipo de problemas, una vez que se rompa no habrá nada en el mundo que lo pueda regresar a la vida más que la sangre- El anciano sonrió ampliamente dirigiendo su vista a la pelirroja.

-Ahora es tu turno Aris… Busca a quien nos hace falta… Aún es muy pronto para poder aparecer ante los estúpidos guardianes de la luna y estoy seguro que nos va a querer ayudar a encontrar al último integrante del grupo-

-Si mi señor- Grito con fuerza la mujer desapareciendo tras tronar los dedos.

-Pronto obtendré lo que me merezco…- Susurro levantando su cuña apagando con una poderosa cuchilla de viento aquel fuego permitiendo a la oscuridad inundar el lugar.

Leonardo seguía de cerca ha Aurora, se veía más que feliz y no era la primera vez que la observaba de esa forma ¿Acaso le habría pasado algo de lo cual no se había enterado?, eso no era posible ya que siempre le dio la confianza para platicarle todo lo que le sucedía ¿O no? Bueno es cierto que hasta hace unos días no habían podido conversar pero no creía que pasara algo tan importante en tan pocos días ¿O sí?

-Demonios…- Susurro el chico rascando su cabeza en frustración sin darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo?- De nuevo aquella sonrisa… Dulce como siempre las sabía dar pero había algo diferente.

-Ah… Yo… Bueno…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo quería preguntarte… ¿Te ha sucedido algo bueno?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No se… Algo te ha sucedido ya que te eh visto más alegre- Aurora bajo un poco la cabeza sonriendo tiernamente.

-Yo…-

-Dime lo que pasa mujercita, sabes que siempre has podido confiar en mi- La pelinegra suspiro tomando la mano de su hermano entre las propias.

-Leo… Yo… Eh conocido a alguien muy especial-

-¿Especial? Espera ¿Un chico o una chica?- Aurora se rio de su hermano, siempre había sido algo sobreprotector.

-¿Acaso eso importa?-

-Por supuesto que sí, no voy a permitir que cualquier vago se acerque a mi pequeña princesa- La joven negó con la cabeza invitándolo a sentarse en los banquitos que había colocado su madre en la mesa de la cocina.

-Tienes razón es un chico pero no es un vago… Se llama Jack, lo conocí el día en que me llevaste a la escuela- Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que estuvo por sucederle.

-¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Él fue el que te dio a Guardián verdad?-

-Si me dejas terminar de contarte tal vez pueda responder todo lo que me acabas de preguntar- Leonardo suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzado al sentirse reprendido por su hermana pequeña.

-Continua-

-Gracias… Como te dije lo conocí ese día y como tardabas un poco me quede platicando con él, me regalo a Guardián porque él tenía una mascota que acababa de tener cachorros- Se sentía mal por mentirle pero sabía que Leonardo no toleraría el enterarse de como la había salvado de aquel pervertido y saber que la visitaba en las noches en su habitación.

-Es la última vez que te dejo sola-

-Al contrario te lo agradezco ya que me diste la oportunidad de conocerlo- Se puso de pie pero antes de abandonar totalmente la cocina se giró levemente- Debes de controlar tus celos mi querido hermano- El chico se sonrojo al verse descubierto pero aun así no podía evitar molestarse por saber que alguien nuevo comenzaba a instalarse en el corazón de su hermana pero si era capaz de lograr que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro no podía ser tan malo.

Volvió a su habitación con una manzana que tomo cuando estaba en la cocina, no tenía hambre pero esa fruta era su favorita mordiéndola mientras cAminaba a su alcoba, al entrar un aroma a flores inundo sus sentidos haciendo que caminara hasta dónde provenía ese aroma dando con un enorme ramo de flores… Elevo su mano acariciando los pétalos junto al tamaño de la flor, por más que sus dedos trataban de identificar no le eran conocidas.

-Son jazmines… Son flores muy lindas, su nombre significa regalo de Dios- Aurora se giró a dónde provenía la voz sonriendo.

-Entonces soy una de las personas más bendecidas por Dios- El silencio del muchacho le hizo comprender que no había entendido por lo que prosiguió- Yo eh tenido muchos regalos de su parte y tú eres uno de ellos-

-Gracias Aurora- Jack la tomo entre sus brazos, le encantaba tenerla de esa forma porque sabía que así podría protegerla además del calor que inundaba su corazón siempre que estaba en esa circunstancia, cuando se pegó más a su cuerpo una extraña descarga lo alejo de ella mirando atentamente el extraño collar que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso Aurora?- Intento tomar el collar pero este volvió a soltar una chispa que hizo que se alejara.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No te ha causado daño?-

-¿El collar? No- Lo tomo entre sus manos dejando sorprendido al peliblanco.

-Qué raro…- Jack se memorizo cada detalle de aquel artefacto, desde los colores hasta el material con el que parecía estar hecho… Acerco con cautela su cayado pero al hacer contacto con él una línea de luz cobriza salió disparada chocando con las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana- Muy bien, esto si ya es más que extraño-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Aurora cariño llego Natalie a visitarte-Grito su madre desde la parte de abajo ocasionando que el rayo de luz desapareciera, Jack sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Mejor me voy, vendré a visitarte más tarde-

-Te esperare y salúdame a toda tu familia, gracias por todo- Se acercó a la ventana para saltar pero antes de abandonar totalmente la habitación alcanzo a la chica solo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta la noche- Aurora se sonrojo, unos segundos después escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Hola lindura espero no te moleste mi presencia- Natalie la observo atentamente, no perdía de vista la ventana con las mejillas rojas, la chica se acercó a su Amiga picando juguetonamente sus mejillas- Tierra llamando a Aurora-

-Yo ah lo siento… Hola Natalie-

-¿Qué te sucedió? Tienes la cara muy roja-

-Nada… Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Primero que nada- Tomo la mano derecha de la chica para dejar un pedazo de papel en esta- No quiero que olvides que pronto será mi cumpleaños y te estaré esperando, será algo pequeño ya que simplemente quiero que aquellos que me importan estén cerca ese día-

-Gracias… ¿Te importa si invito a alguien?-

-Claro que no lindura, eres mi mejor amiga así que puedes llevar a quien quieras pero por curiosidad ¿Quién es?-

-Un migo- Natalie observo la reacción de la jovencita frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Con que un amigo?-

-No pienses cosas raras- Se defendió la pelinegra aumentando el sonrojo de su rostro elevando un poco la voz ante el tono pícaro de su amiga.

-Entonces habla- Tomo la mano de Aurora sentándose en la cama, ambas se quedaron conversando de diversas cosas mientras que el señor del invierno sobre volaba la ciudad de Burgués llevando con el pequeñas ventiscas que lograban cubrir de blanco las calles, pensaba sobre aquel collar que tenía la chica y el daño que le ocasionaba…

-_Debería decirle a North…- _Extendió su cayado permitiendo a la fría ventisca extenderse un poco más entretenido en sus pensamientos hasta que noto como unos chicos jugaban cerca, se permitió bajar unos minutos al parque donde se encontraban.

-Hola pequeños- Pero entre aquellos niños uno le fue inmensamente familiar.

-¡Miren!, ¡Es Jack Frost!- Grito aquella jovencita mientras corría a donde el espíritu del invierno seguida de 4 niños más.

-¿Cómo están?- El albino se arrodillo ante la pequeña poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos.

-Estamos bien, es divertido jugar en la nieve… Gracias por eso-

-No hay de que, después de todo es mi trabajo- Se inclinó ante la niña haciendo una graciosa reverencia- ¿Quieren jugar conmigo?-

-Si- Gritaron los niños al unísono mientras creaban bolas de nieve comenzando a lanzarlas entre ellos y el espíritu de invierno, de vez en cuando Jack miraba atentamente a la niña pero sin saber a quién le recordaba… Cabello castaño y ojos claros…

- ¡Emi! ¡Vamos cariño es momento de irnos!- Grito un hombre de edad media con cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

-No puede ser…Pero si es…-

-Ya voy papa, gracias por jugar con nosotros Jack- Cuando la niña estaba por irse el albino tomo su mano.

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?- La niña se soltó formando una enorme sonrisa.

-Soy Emily… Emily Bennett, hasta pronto señor del invierno- La niña volvió a correr hasta llegar a los brazos del hombre que la recibió gustoso con una gran sonrisa.

-Jamie…- Susurro mientras se despedía de los niños restantes para seguir al hombre y su hija.

-¿Qué tanto hacías pequeña?- Pregunto el gentil hombre mientras colocaba en el suelo a la niña tomando su pequeña mano.

-Jugaba con mis amigos, me gusta mucho divertirme en la nieve- Jack los escuchaba atentamente, hacía tiempo que no había visto a Jamie; el nunca dejo de creer sin embargo al haber crecido logro que una cualidad única desapareciera de su alma: La inocencia, la cual para los inmortales era esencial para que pudieran verlos.

-Me da gusto mi pequeña- La niña le sonrió a su padre mientras por reflejo se giró a su espalda para ver cómo eran seguidos de cerca por el espíritu de invierno que le hizo una seña con su mano sobre su boca pidiéndole que guardara el secreto de que los seguía, Emily asintió sonriendo llamando la atención de Jamie.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Emi?-

-Solo estoy feliz papa, hoy vendrán Nicole y Timmy junto a la tía Sophie- Jack abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de escuchar que también la dulce niñita que había ingresado a la madriguera de Bunnymund también formara su familia.

-Así es, por eso tenía que venir a recogerte- La niña miro de reojo a Jack quien en voz baja le pido algo para preguntar, esta asintió deteniendo su andar llamando de inmediato la atención.

-¿Sucede algo princesa?-

-Papa ¿Quiénes son los señores de las estaciones?-

-¿De dónde escuchaste eso?-

-Un Amigo me lo pregunto pero yo tampoco sabía- El castaño se quedó pensando unos minutos acariciando su barbilla con su mano derecha mientras retoman su camino.

-Lo siento mucha princesa pero no lo sé, sabía de la existencia de Jack Frost como el señor del invierno y era todo- El albino suspiro cerciorándose de que lo que había comentado Darién en voz baja aquel día era cierto, él había pasado por la soledad de jamás ser visto por alguien entendiendo al pelirrojo- Que extraño… Sentí un frio en la nuca de repente, princesa respóndeme algo ¿Has visto a Jack Frost?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero que le digas algo muy importante cundo lo vuelvas a ver, dile que espero siga llevando a cabo su trabajo tan bien como hasta ahora y que Jamie aun lo quiere mucho, que fue un gran amigo y siempre lo será- Estaba muy atento a lo que su antiguo amigo decía, agradecía infinitamente que el primer niño que lo había visto aun lo recordara con tanto cariño.

-Si papa, se lo diré cuando lo vea- La niña miro detrás de su padre, este se giró pero no encontró nada sonriendo al imaginarse del porque la reacción de su pequeña.

-Anda cariño mejor vámonos antes de que mama se enfade de que no estamos ahí- Jack se quedó ahí observando a padre e hija alejarse, aun no sabía cómo agradecerle que abriera su corazón a su leyenda.

Un frio demasiado particular lo rodeo haciendo al chico caer de rodillas abrazándose, aquella sensación le era desconocida pero el frio provenía directamente del pecho donde se supone tenía el corazón; se incorporó intentando dar con el origen de aquella sensación pero no logro localizarla.

-Jack…- De un hueco en la tierra emergió el guardián de la esperanza con mirada seria- ¿Estas bien?- Extendió su pata ayudando al chico a colocarse de pie.

-Si ¿A qué has venido?-

-Debemos ir al polo, el hombre de la luna está aquí-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Aun no lo sé, lo mejor es darnos prisa- Jack asintió siguiendo al conejo a través de la madriguera sabiendo que era un camino más rápido, en cuanto la luz ingreso en el portal se encontraron a unos cuantos metros de la entrada entrando rápidamente dando con North y el hombre de la luna, este estaba con una mirada preocupada, minutos después por la puerta ingresaba también Darién junto a Sandman.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, hace unos momentos sentí algo… Un poder muy diferente al que poseen los seres mágicos que habitan el mundo… Darién, quiero que tú también aceptes ser un guardián- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos extrañado ante la petición pero se giró en sus talones dándoles la espalda.

-No lo hare…-

-¿Por qué?-El tono de voz de MIM seguía siendo tranquilo mientras que Bunnymund rodaba los ojos.

-_Otra vez- _Pensaba mientras recordaba cuando se le informo a Jack de las mismas circunstancias excepto que con el albino fueron un poco menos "delicados"

-Escucha MIM, tú me explicaste cuando decidiste hablar conmigo que probablemente me tomarían en cuenta para poder llevar acabo ese tipo de trabajo pero… No es lo mío-

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no te das la oportunidad?- Pregunto Tooth acercándose a él.

-No lo sé… Simplemente lo siento-

-Eso pensaba yo- Darién se recargo en su bastón observando atento al albino que se acercaba a el- Pero cuando conocí a los guardianes en especial a Jamie sabía que era algo que deseaba hacer, gracias a que me convertí en guardián logre descubrir porque estaba en este mundo… Tal vez cuando tu encuentres tu centro al igual que yo veas que esto es realmente lo nuestro- El pelirrojo suspiro mientras caminaba unos pasos más.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?-

-¡Por supuesto muchacho!- North se acercó a el abrazándolo con fuerza elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo- Además aún tenemos que localizar a Amarilis y Naike-

-Lo preocupante de este nuevo poder es que incluso mi hermano fue capaz de percibirlo mandando a sus guardianes en su búsqueda-

-Espera, espera… ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que hay más guardianes?- MIM se acercó al pelirrojo sonriendo, coloco su mano en su cabeza.

-Mi hermano es el hombre del sol: Sun… Mis guardianes tienen su contra parte, ellos fueron bendecidos bajo la luz de mi hermano… También son los guardianes de los sueños, la esperanza, los recuerdos y el asombro- El albino y el pelirrojo se miraron entre ellos para después observar al hombre de cabellera platinada.

-Explícanos- Pidieron al unísono pero North se colocó frente a ellos.

-Yo les diré sobre esos guardianes más adelante por ahora es más importante lo que ha venido a informarles- North se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su atención de nuevo al hombre de la luna.

-Necesita que busquen el origen de aquel poder, me resulta demasiado sospechoso que justo cuando tenemos la advertencia de nuevos enemigos este poder surgiera y estoy realmente preocupado por ello-

-Yo… Creo que se… De donde proviene- Todos miraron atentos a Jack quien se acercó a paso tranquilo a North- Hace unas horas estaba con Aurora-

-¿Tu que rayos haces con mi hermosa hada?-

-Guarda silencio Darién- El pelirrojo observo enfadado a Bunny quien lejos de inmutarse solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuando me acerque a ella un collar creo una especie de corriente casi podría decir que eléctrica, me afecto levemente logrando hacer que me alejara- MIM miro atentamente al muchacho con una mirada entre nerviosa y asustada.

-Esa chica… Aurora… Es ¿Mortal?-

-Si- Aquella respuesta hizo el hombre de la luna retroceder unos pasos hasta toparse con North quien se extrañó por su comportamiento.

-Aléjate de ella- Susurro captando la atención de inmediato de los señores de las estaciones presentes.

-¿Por qué?- Todos estaban extrañados ante la orden, siempre habían logrado permanecer junto a los mortales ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

-¿Acaso está loco? Jamás nos alejaremos de ella, es una chica única que no dejaremos nada más porque usted lo ordena- Darién observaba receloso al platinado mayor quien había cambiado su siempre amable faz por una inexpresiva.

-Les preguntare una cosa y dependiendo de su respuesta será mi decisión final- Intercambio miradas entre el albino y el pelirrojo para suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿La quieren como amiga o como algo más?-

-¿Eso importa?-

-Si Jack, para mi es realmente importante que contesten-

-A mi… Me gusta- Contesto Darién rascando su cabeza y mirando a otro lugar, ahora solo quedaba escuchar la respuesta del albino logrando hacer que todas las miradas se depositaran en el logrando ponerlo nervioso.

-Yo…-

**¿Qué responderá Jack? Abriendo encuesta: vote 1 si quieren que diga que la quiere vote 2 si quieren que solo la vea como amiga, Jajaja me sentí en comercial donde te regalan dinero en fin gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos y por los bellos reviews en especial a:**

**-Sheblunar**

**-Damelifrost**

**-Ami 142**

**-AnGuijon**

**Dejen reviews si les gusta, los veo en el próximo capítulo nwn. **


	8. Chapter 8

**De nuevo mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar pero mi musa se me perdió o se tomó vacaciones sin mi permiso, no le pagare cuando la vea jajajaja. **

**Nuevo capítulo con el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 8)**

Nataliese había ido hacia algunos minutos aunque no sin antes hacer circo, maroma y teatro al enterarse de la existencia de Jack y como, cual caballero de brillante armadura la había salvado de aquel degenerado, Aurora le hizo prometer que jamás le comentaría nada a nadie sobre aquel incidente recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la castaña quien la abrazo fuertemente sonriendo, ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama jugando con una de las flores que le había dejado el muchacho en su habitación sonriendo felizmente aunque debido a la tranquilidad se vio sumergida en un sueño tranquilo sin darse cuenta que el collar de nuevo mostraba aquel brillo que había llamado la atención de Jack.

Podía ver aquella senda de luz… Ese sueño le causaba una sensación extraña tal vez incomodidad, pensó que tal vez podría encontrar aquellas siluetas que había visto en la ocasión pasada pero no fue así, conforme avanzaba la luz comenzaba a desaparecer causándole un poco de miedo comenzando a retroceder unos pasos pero al mirar a sus espaldas noto que el camino que había recorrido se derrumbaba por lo que no le quedo opción más que caminar aunque aquella oscuridad no dejaba de incomodarla.

Sus pasos se hacían más pesados conforme avanzaba, la incomodidad desaparecía dando lugar al miedo ya que es la naturaleza humana al no saber a qué te enfrentas, sus ojos se acoplaban perfectamente a la sensación de oscuridad ya que estaba destinada a vivirla a diario, tras algunos pasos el suelo debajo de ella se quebró haciéndola caer al vacío pero la misma caída fue interrumpida por algunas enredaderas con espinas que se incrustaban en su piel ocasionando que su sangre fuera absorbida por las mismas, sentía el dolor de aquellas espinas: eran como agujas traspasando su piel aunque no entendía como era posible si se supone era un sueño, un grito salió de su boca cuando sintió como una espina se incrustaba en su cuello al tiempo en que otra lo hacía cerca de su corazón.

-Silencio hermosa…- Esa voz le causo escalofríos, abrió levemente sus ojos pero solo se percató de la presencia sin distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Pronto lo descubrirás pero por ahora… Tu sangre me será de ayuda- Sintió como las espinas se incrustaban aún más en su cuello y pecho volviendo a gritar ante el dolor.

-Ayuda…- Susurro mientras pequeñas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos.

El albino no pudo responder aquella pregunta al ver que Sandman retrocedía de ellos, sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo sin bajar las manos.

-Sandy ¿Qué sucede?- North se arrodillo junto a su viejo amigo pero este no despegaba la vista del suelo, arena doraba comenzaba a formar látigos alejando a todos del hombrecillo dorado quien mostraba expresiones de dolor.

-Sandman…- MIM con sumo cuidado se acercó a él, uno de los tentáculos lo golpeo en su hombro pero eso no impidió que siguiera el camino hasta colocarse frente al guardián de los sueños- Libera tu corazón… Ignora por un momento tu poder… Evita que el miedo carcoma tu alma…- La luz blanca de MIM cubrió a Sandman deshaciendo aquella mueca de dolor, segundos después se desmayó en brazos del hombre de la luna.

-Llévenlo a aluna de las habitaciones- Ordeno North haciendo que un yeti tomara al guardián dorado caminando hacia las habitaciones seguido de Tooth y Bunnymund que estaban preocupados por su amigo, North miro atento al hombre de la luna que tenía un semblante pensativo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Darién estaba intranquilo ante lo que había presenciado, jamás pensó que un guardián pudiera perder el control sobre sus poderes como le ocurrió a Sandman.

-Debo irme… Debo hablar con Sun… Algo en esto me perturba- Se dirigió a la ventana pero antes de desvanecerse como en la ocasión pasada se detuvo en seco solo para dirigirle unas palabras a los guardianes más jóvenes- Jack tu aun me debes una respuesta… La espero la próxima vez que te vea-

La luz lo inundo todo evitando que siguieran el rastro del hombre de la luna, North se disculpó con los muchachos tomando el mismo camino que el yeti que se llevó a Sandman, cuando estuvieron solos suspiraron dirigiéndose la mirada pero su concentración fue interrumpido cuando sintieron algo en su pecho muy parecido a un vacío.

-Aurora…- Tras el susurro de Jack la imagen de la pelinegra fue lo primero que se cruzó en su mente, ambos salieron del palacio de North volando lo más rápido que se los permitía el viento, sentían miedo.

Leonardo subió al escuchar un fuerte grito de su hermana, cuando estaba frente a la puerta la llamo pero esta no hacía caso, giro el pomo de la puerta muchas veces sin embargo no cedía… Se había encerrado, odiaba que lo hiciera por lo que con una fuerte patada abrió la habitación encontrando a la pelinegra en su cama mostrando dolor y sufrimiento en su rostro.

-Aurora despierta- Golpeo su rostro levemente pero parecía que la chica estaba en otro mundo- Vamos niña despierta…-Comenzaba a desesperarse al percatarse que no reaccionaba- ¡Aurora!- Grito desesperado.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de golpe mientras que grandes suspiros escapaban de su rostro, el brillo del collar desaparecía de inmediato mientras que al sentir a su hermano lo abrazo con gran fuerza dejando que enormes lágrimas descendían de sus ojos.

-Tengo… Tengo miedo… Leo… No me dejes…-

-Tranquila estoy aquí y jamás te dejare- Acariciaba desde su cabeza hasta su espalda levemente tratando de que con ello se tranquilizara, paso a sus brazos sintiendo una pequeña espina incrustada en su brazo, la saco lanzandola lejos- Tranquila mi querida niña… Tranquila…-

Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe pero Leonardo no vio nada pensando que tal vez el viento logro arrojarlas con esa fuerza pero en ese momento no le intereso, simplemente se quedaría ahí hasta permitir que la chica se tranquilizara lo cual sucedió unos momentos después.

-Te iré a traer un poco de té, regreso en unos momentos- Se puso de pie solo para cerrar la ventana y salir de la habitación, Aurora aun dejaba caer lágrimas en su rostro limpiándolas con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que sintió un frio conocido que se ocupaba de ello.

-Jack…- No espero abrazándolo con fuerza bajando de su cama permitiendo que las lágrimas de nuevo descendieran con gran rapidez, sintiendo una mano en su hombro también aquella calidez le fue muy conocida- Darién…- Se alejó del albino para abrazar también al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Aurora se separó del pelirrojo para sentarse en su cama con las miradas atentas de ambos muchachos.

-Solo tuve… Un mal sueño-

-¿Segura que solo fue eso?- La pelinegra asintió ante la pregunta del pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ustedes fueron los que azotaron la ventana ¿Verdad?- Ambos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos, de hecho si no fuera por los reflejos de Darién, Jack hubiera gritado el nombre de la chica cuando está aún se encontraba en brazos de su hermano.

-Acabamos de entrar mi querida hada- El pelirrojo tomo su mano de forma cálida depositando un beso en el dorso- Estaba preocupado por ti- Jack se molestó ante el gesto de su "primo" en especial al ver como Aurora se sonrojaba.

-Gracias chicos pero estoy bien- Se escuchó la puerta abrirse así que Darién soltó la mano de la muchacha quien pensó se habían alejado para esconderse.

-¿Estas más tranquila?-

-Si gracias Leo- El muchacho tomo la delicada mano de su hermana depositando en ella la taza.

-Ten cuidado está caliente-

Jack y Darién se mantenían al margen de la situación colgados del techo asomándose por la ventana, Aurora aun parecía asustada por lo que no creían que todo fuera en base a un sueño… Esperaron hasta que el mayor abandono la habitación prometiendo regresar más tarde para saber cómo seguía, entraron a la alcoba sentándose en el suelo frente a Aurora pero el silencio comenzó a reinar en aquel lugar, los chicos no sabían que decir debido a que no querían incomodar aún más a la pelinegra.

-Lamento preocuparlos…- Fueron las palabras con las que el silencio fue roto, ambos miraron a la jovencita que tenía sus puños sobre su regazo apretándolos con fuerza.

-Nos preocupamos porque te queremos mucho Aurora- Fue la respuesta de Jack mientras se sentaba a su lado poniendo su mano sobre los puños de ella que de inmediato se relajaron.

-Pero aun así no me gusta ser una molestia- Se giró al lado contrario de donde escuchaba la voz de Jack, sentía sus mejillas arder ante aquel pequeño contacto físico que tenía con el muchacho, Darién se incomodó ante la escena parándose de inmediato para apartar a Jack y darle su instrumento a la chica.

-Disculpa Aurora pero me gustaría volver a escucharte tocar el violín- Aurora sonrió en especial al escuchar como su amigo se quejaba, al parecer había caído de la cama por tan brusco movimiento.

-Un día de estos me desquitare Darién-

-No te quejes Jack, entonces mi hermosa hada ¿Lo harás?-

-Claro- Tomo su instrumento comenzando a tocar el otoño de Vivaldi, no entendieron porque fue precisamente aquella tonada la elegida pero no les molestaba ya que Aurora volvía a sonreír tranquila y de forma sincera.

El collar que aún tenía en el cuello de repente desprendió la luz cobriza formando una línea que paso entre ellos hasta salir por la ventana siguiendo un curso desconocido.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿Qué sucede?- Aurora dejo el violín a un lado al escuchar la expresión casi asustada de Darién.

-No lo sé, ven será mejor que investiguemos Jack-

-Si… Aurora vendré después, por favor cuídate- Beso su frente caminando hasta la ventana.

-Si… Claro- Siguieron la trayectoria que indicaba aquel rayo de luz que nadie más que ellos podía ver.

-Mira- Señalo el horizonte donde la luz parecía descender cerca de un poblado, al notar la vegetación pudieron percatarse de que esta se encontraba llena de colores cafés, beige y rojos- Aquí es otoño-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Sí, probablemente aquí encontremos a Naike-

-Jack deberíamos separarnos para encontrarla más rápido, en dado caso de que alguno de con su paradero utiliza una ventisca para llamar mi atención sino yo usare un rayo de sol- El albino asintió mientras sobrevolaba aquella pequeña ciudad buscando entre la gente.

Una linda chica de tal vez 14 o 15 años vistiendo una falda de tablas con diseño a cuadros en colores cafés y rojos, blusa beige, abrigo corto color negro y unas botitas del mismo color que la chamarra que le llegaban unos pocos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas, su cabello que llegaba unos dedos arriba de sus hombros se mecía con el viento gracias a que una simple diadema la sujetaba, caminaba tranquila entre las hojas que habían caído al suelo gracias a las leves ventiscas que provocaba con un enorme girasol que movía juguetonamente como si fuera una sombrilla, observo como un hombre recolectaba las hojas en el jardín de su hogar así que salto para caer por el lado izquierdo esparciendo las hojas.

-¡Maldito viento!- La jovencita de cabellos cobrizos sonreía infantilmente tras haber realizado la travesura volviendo a caminar por aquella ciudad.

-¡Espera!- Escucho a sus espaldas notando a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

-_¡Qué lindo! ¿Quién será?- _Detuvo su andar sacudiendo sus ropas quitando el polvo que había recogido tras su aventura sobre las hojas.

-Gracias por esperar- Aquel joven extraño elevo su cayado formando una leve ventisca que dejo caer copos de nieve.

-¿Qué haces?- La chica se cruzó de brazos captando la atención del albino quien se giró sonriendo causando a la pequeña sonrojarse- _En verdad quiero saber quién es…-_

-Lo siento pero te estábamos buscando y estoy avisándole a quien me acompaña que logre encontrarte- La mirada extrañada de la muchacha hizo a Jack darse cuenta de cierto detalle- Discúlpame… Mi nombre es Jack Frost… Señor del invierno, y quiero suponer que estoy ante…-

-Naike Laub señora del Otoño, hasta que por fin puedo conocer a uno de los señores de las estaciones- Al finalizar esa oración noto como un joven pelirrojo se acercaba rápidamente a ellos- ¡_Oh dios!, este es mi día de suerte… ¡Este chico también es lindo!- _

-Por fin la encontramos- Darién se acercó a la chica extendiendo su mano- Mucho gusto Naike-

-¿Debo suponer que estoy frente al señor del verano?- Su voz sonaba con cierto deje de picardía mientras mostraba una sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo al muchacho, este se sintió un tanto nervioso pero prefirió responder lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Eh… Ah sí… Mi nombre es Darién Summer- La chica ante sorpresa de ambos salto sobre ellos abrazándolos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntaba Jack nervioso ante esa actitud.

-Nada… Solo quería ver si sucedía algo al tenerlos cerca- Se separó de ellos para poder verlos de frente- Se ponen rojos, eso es adorable- La mirada azulina y ámbar se cruzaron notando que lo que decía la chica era verdad.

-Bueno nos tomaste por sorpresa así que creo que nos pusiste algo nerviosos- Darién se intentó alejar pero la chica se agarró de los brazos de ambos para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

-Díganme ¿Qué los trae a buscarme? Sea lo que sea se lo agradezco… Hace mucho que no puedo convivir con chicos tan atractivos- Le guiño un ojo a ambos causando de nuevo que el color subiera a sus rostros, Jack se aclaró un poco la garganta intentando alejarse de tan rara situación.

-Son órdenes del hombre de la luna- La chica se extrañó.

-¿El hermano de Sun?-

-Si… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sun?- La chica se soltó de ambos para ver a Darién a los ojos.

-Bueno es que yo renací gracias a el-

-¿Qué?- Ambos estaban sorprendidos, juraban que el hombre de la luna era el responsable de darles una segunda vida a los señores de las estaciones.

-¿Pero en ese caso como es que conoces a Sandman? Él es un guardián de la luna- Naike suspiro para cruzarse de brazos y mirar un tanto seria a ambos.

-Fue una casualidad, estaba paseando un día llevando conmigo el otoño y me topé con él en una casa… Se podría decir que convivimos unos momentos, me agrado mucho así que nos hicimos amigos fácilmente-

-En ese caso… Naike…- Darién había tomado la palabra al tiempo en que su mirada mostraba gran seriedad- Sandman…-

-¿Qué le sucede a Sandy?-

-El… Sus poderes salieron de control y en este momento está inconsciente en el polo norte, hemos venido a buscarte por…- Pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que la chica había invocado al viento para ser llevada al polo norte preocupada ante el hombrecillo de arenas doradas.

-Pudiste ser más sutil calentador con patas- Jack le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza haciendo lo mismo que la muchacha.

-Jack esperen…- Darién no se quedó atrás elevándose, Jack intentaba darle alcance a Naike pero esta simplemente tenía fija su vista en el horizonte esperando ver pronto el palacio de North pero era casi imposible debido a la gran distancia que los separaba.

-¡Naike aguarda!- La niña se detuvo unos momentos mirando atenta a los chicos que estaban metros atrás.

-No puedo esperar Jack… Sandy jamás había perdido el control sobre sus poderes, llevo dos siglos de conocerlo y eso nunca paso…- En sus ojos podía verse aquella preocupación sincera hacia el hombre de arena, Jack asintió tomando la mano de la chica entre las propias para hacer que lo siguiera; una vez en el suelo esperaron la llegada del señor del verano.

-¿Qué sucede Jack?- El albino sonrió a Darién para después mirar a Naike, metió la mano a su sudadera sacando de ahí una esfera de nieve.

-Sabía que me sería útil, aunque a North no le va a agradar que tome tantas del estante- Darién paso su báculo sobre sus hombros sonriendo de lado mientras que Naike los miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ahora lo veras lindura…- Tras las palabras del pelirrojo el ojiazul lanzo la esfera de nieve susurrando polo norte abriendo el portal, Darién lo cruzo primero tomando por sorpresa a Naike tirando de su mano mientras que Jack salto unos segundos después que el, en cuanto la chica abrió los ojos se encontró en el estudio de North. El gran hombre de rojo se encontraba revisando algunos libros, los cerró al notar que tenía visitas más que inesperadas.

-¿Jack? ¿Darién? ¿Qué hacen muchachos? Cuando salí de la habitación… Ustedes….- North se acercó a la jovencita que estaba sentada entre ambos chicos ya que debido al impacto no supo calcular la distancia cayendo de bruces al suelo, extendió su mano ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

-Usted debe de ser North, por favor dígame ¿Dónde está Sandy?-

-Camina por aquel pasillo hasta que encuentres una cinco puertas juntas, está en la segunda- La chica asintió corriendo lo más rápido que le dieran sus pies dejando a North extrañado.

-Si claro, como no soy una chica yo me puedo quedar en el suelo- Reclamo Jack mientras se colocaba de pie sacudiendo su pantalón.

-¿Quién es?-

-Es Naike ¿Pensé que la conocerías North?- Darién también se puso de pie sacudiéndose.

-Había escuchado de ella pero nunca la había visto en persona… Esperen… ¿Qué haces ustedes con ella? ¿Cómo es que la encontraron?-

-Fue por Aurora, tiene un collar muy extraño- El guardián del asombro puso su mano en su barbilla.

-Quiero que me hablen de ello, por favor siéntense- Ambos asintieron mientras que la jovencita de cabellos cobrizos llegaba hasta la habitación donde suponía estaba Sandman, toco levemente hasta que una voz femenina le permitió el paso, Bunnymund y Tooth Fairy se sorprendieron al ver a la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Sandy…- Susurro al ver al hombre de cabellos dorados en la cama pero con un semblante tranquilo, entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Está bien simplemente fue un exceso de energía extraño, ¿Quién eres?-

-Naike Laub… Señora de otoño- Tanto el guardián de la esperanza como la guardiana de los recuerdos se sonrieron entre ellos.

-_Ya solo falta Amarilis- _Pensaron a la vez con una ligera sonrisa mientras se apartaban dando paso a la chica de sentarse cerca de Sandman.

**Ammm creo que debo de hacer una aclaración… Cuando pregunte lo de Jack y Aurora era broma ya que tengo algunas cosas planeadas antes de la declaración, perdón si se lo tomaron en serio u/u. Ahora agradecimientos:**

**-Sheblunar**

**-Ami 142**

**-Damelifrost**

**-AnGuijon**

**-Jakelin Arely (¿En verdad dibujaste a Aurora? Me encantaría verlo nwn)**

**-Rryu**

**Eso es todo en serio que agradezco mucho tan bellos reviews que me dejan y también agradezco mucho a quienes lo agregan a favoritos, bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que no se preocupen no dejare esta historia hasta terminarla. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holis a todos mi viene de rápido a dejar el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los lectores y les dejo el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation. **

**(Capitulo 9)**

Naike observaba atenta a Sandy quien parecía muy tranquilo mientras soñaba… Sonreía al verlo de esa forma, acaricio su cabeza tiernamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus labios, al recordar a los otros dos guardianes su mirada se posó en ellos con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Yo… Lamento mis modales y la forma en la que ingrese a su hogar- Tooth se acercó a ella mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa cálida que sabía brindar.

-Tranquila pequeña, sabemos que estabas preocupada por Sandy-

-Gracias-

-Tenemos que ir a informarle a North como sigue, ¿Te molestaría quedarte unos momentos con él?-

-Por supuesto que no señor Bunnymund- Ambos guardianes se pusieron de pie pero la voz de la chica antes de salir los detuvo- Es un honor por fin conocerlos, Sandman me habla mucho de ustedes-

Sonrieron retomando su camino, Naike volvió a sentarse junto al hombre de dorado sonriendo al ver que respiraba tranquilo viajando al mundo el cual el cuidaba…

-Así que eso sucedió… Lo lamento mucho chicos pero lo que me cuentan de ese collar es nuevo para mí, ninguno de los guardianes ni siquiera los del sol han necesitado algo así- Jack y Darién suspiraron vencidos mientras bajaban la mirada.

-North… ¿Podríamos hablar con MIM sobre esto?- Jack se puso de pie caminando hasta la ventana- Ese collar es muy extraño y me preocupa demasiado que esté en manos de Aurora-

-Pero me dijiste que a ella no le ha causado ningún daño, es probable que solo reaccione ante los inmortales así como tu cayado o el báculo de Darién-

-¿Te refieres a que es un artículo… Mágico?-

-Exactamente y como Aurora es mortal no le hace daño, además cuando un artículo mágico elige a su usuario nadie más se podrá acercar a el-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Darién miraba confundido al albino quien observaba atento su cayado.

-Jack en la pelea con Pitch recuerdo que me habías dicho que lo rompió ¿No es así?- El albino asintió- ¿En algún momento viste que pudiera utilizarlo?-

-No… El simplemente lo partió por la mitad- North se levantó de su sofá colocándose ante al albino tendiéndole la mano.

-Eso es porque Pitch sabía perfectamente esta regla- Al ver que los jóvenes aún se mostraban extrañados decidió hacer un pequeño experimento- Préstamelo- Jack asintió, North movió el báculo como lo hacía el guardián de la diversión cuando quería iniciar una ventisca pero el cayado no parecía reaccionar, cuando el albino lo miro atentamente era como si la escarcha que lo cubría hubiera desaparecido- Darién inténtalo tú- El pelirrojo asintió levantando su mano pero al momento en que toco el cayado su mano comenzó a congelarse.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-

-Ese sí que fue un resultado inesperado- North le regreso su cayado a Jack, extendió su mano ante Darién- Ahora préstame tu báculo- El pelirrojo accedió notando como en manos del hombre de barba blanca su báculo perdía su color y vegetación- Sujétalo Jack- El albino aunque desconfiado asintió pero al tocarlo sintió como este quemaba su mano.

-¡Eso arde North!-

-En verdad que los señores de las estaciones son únicos, la mágica que recae en cada una de sus armas actúa de forma diferente dependiendo de quién lo empuñe-

-Otra vez y en palabras que entienda por favor-

-Sus armas solo podrán ser empuñadas por ustedes y nadie más, ¿Así o te lo explico con manzanas?- Tooth quien había entrado a la vez que Bunny no sabía si reírse por la expresión de Darién o reprender al conejo por su comentario.

-En pocas palabras así es, cuando Pitch noto que nunca podría utilizar tu poder decidió romper el canalizador de toda esa magia…-

-Mí cayado…-

-¡Así es Jack!- Grito efusivo North- Tal vez debido a que Aurora no tiene ningún tipo de poder el collar no es nada más que un simple artículo de joyería y cuando acercaste el cayado era obvio que reaccionaria-

-Aun así esa cosa no me da confianza- North pudo ver como el guardián de la diversión presionaba con fuerza aquel canalizador mientras una mirada preocupada invadía sus ojos.

-¿Qué collar?- Pregunto Tooth llamando la atención de todos.

-Se los explicare después, díganme ¿Cómo esta Sandy?-

-Él está bien compañero esta al cuidado de Naike, esa niña se veía sumamente preocupada por su estado-

-Sera mejor que vayamos donde están para explicarle la situación a Naike y esperar que ella sepa algo de Amarilis- Todos asintieron ante el comentario de su líder siguiéndolo a la habitación donde reposaba el guardián de los sueños.

Aquellos orbes dorados comenzaron a abrirse acostumbrándose poco a poco a la iluminación del lugar, de inmediato noto que estaba en una de las habitaciones de aquel palacio escondido del polo norte.

-Buenos días dormilón- Al escuchar aquella vocecita se giró sonriendo encontrándose con la chica de cabellos cobrizos- ¿Qué tal tu descanso?- Sandy sonrió en modo de respuesta mientras unos símbolos comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza -Eso espero… Me tenías preocupada- De nuevo más símbolos aparecieron en su cabeza - Tranquilo Jack y Darién dieron conmigo mientras estaba en Italia, dime ¿Qué sucedió?- Sandy elevo sus hombros dibujando un signo de interrogación en su cabeza- Que extraño…- Unos toques en la puerta indicaron que alguien solicitaba pasar por lo que la chica con un simple adelante les permitía el acceso.

-Qué bueno que despiertas compañero- Sandy sonrió ante las palabras de Bunnymund mientras veía al resto de los guardianes entrar a esa habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sandy?- El hombrecito de dorado miro alegre a Tooth asintiendo con la cabeza indicando que se encontraba mejor.

-Nos diste un buen susto Sandy- North miro a Naike quien estaba sentada en aquella silla sonriendo tranquila y feliz al ver que Sandman era tan apreciado por sus amigos- Disculpa nuestros modales pequeña… Nosotros somos…-

-Tranquilícese señor North los conozco: El gran guardián que cuida el asombro: North, siempre valiente guardián de la esperanza Bunnymund, dulce y gentil guardiana de los recuerdos Tooth-

-Gracias por los halagos pequeña-

-Es lo que pienso de ustedes después de que Sandy me hablara de toda señorita Tooth, aunque a los que no conocía pero había oído de ellos eran los señores de las estaciones: Darién Summer señor del verano y Jack Frost señor del invierno- Les guiño un ojo sonriendo causando que el color subiera a los rostros de los muchachos.

-¿Qué soy el único que no conocía nada de los señores de las estaciones?- Jack se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado algo nervioso.

-Lamento no haberte hablado de ellos en estos años-

-Pero al parecer Naike nos conoce más de lo que parece-

-No solo Sandy me habla mucho de ustedes señor Bunnymund, también los guardianes del sol los mencionan de vez en cuando Amarilis y yo los vamos a visitar-

-No te dirijas a nosotros con tanta formalidad Naike- La chica de cabellos cobrizos accedió con una sonrisa a la petición de Tooth.

-Es cierto… North tu nos ibas a hablar de los guardianes del sol ¿Quiénes son?-

-Bueno verán… Así como el hombre de la luna utilizo su poder para que nosotros pudiéramos renacer el sol también tiene esa gran habilidad, Sun creo sus propios guardianes ya que pensaba que nosotros jamás podríamos con la responsabilidad de todos los niños del mundo-

-Pero eso no es verdad, nosotros pudimos contra Pitch cuando comenzaba a crear sus pesadillas-

-Jack por razones que desconozco a pesar de que MIM y SUN son hermanos su trato es demasiado hostil, así que bajo los rayos del sol se escogieron guardianes que cumplen las mismas funciones que nosotros-

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Eso lo puedo responder yo Darién- Todos miraron atentos a Naike quien se colocó de pie- Los guardianes del asombro que digámoslo así son la contraparte de North por parte del sol serian Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar ellos son conocidos como los reyes magos o santo reyes, su leyenda es muy popular en gran parte de Latinoamérica al igual que en parte de los países europeos-

-¿Los conoces North?-

-Por supuesto Darién, no porque Sun y MIM no se lleven bien, no significa que pueda tratar con ellos… En ocasiones me visitan o yo los visito a ellos, debo decir que sus ayudantes preparan deliciosos postres-

-El guardián de los recuerdos así como Tooth es al que conocen como el Ratón Pérez… Al igual que Tooth tiene un ejército de ratoncillos que buscan los dientes, su leyenda es muy popular en los mismos lugares que los reyes magos- Darién y Jack miraron atentos a Tooth quien sonrió.

-Si yo también lo conozco, es algo gruñón al principio pero cuando comienzas a conocerlo es bastante agradable… Aunque aún quiere darle una reprimenda a Baby Tooth por golpear a uno de sus ayudantes hace tiempo cuando enfrentamos a Pitch-

-La que nació bendecida por el sol como guardiana de la esperanza es… Cupido-

-Espera… Espera… Espera… ¿Cupido? ¿En verdad existe Cupido?-

-Si- Respondió Naike tranquila sentándose junto a Sandy mirando divertida a Jack- Donde existe amor siempre habrá esperanza o al menos eso es lo que ella dice-

-Deberías adoptar esa filosofía canguro-

-Cállate Frost-

-Déjenme continuar, el siguiente guardián del sol es Jack O´Lantern también conocido como el espíritu del Halloween… El guardián de la alegría o más bien debería de ser de las travesuras- Naike se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero- Ese chico se la pasa jugándole bromas a todo el mundo-

-¿A qué te suena eso Jack?-

-Yo solo te juego bromas a ti canguro-

-Me gustaría conocer a los guardianes del sol… En especial a Cupido, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme con mi hermosa hada- Menciono en tono juguetón Darién mientras que acariciaba su barbilla concentrando en su mente la imagen de la pelinegra.

-¿Hada? ¿Qué hada? ¿Acaso hablas de Tooth?- Jack agradecía la intromisión de la señora del otoño, aunque el recuerdo de la pelinegra lo hizo acordarse de la promesa de ir a verla aquella noche.

-Aunque no dudo que Tooth es hermosa, yo me refería a una linda niña mortal que conocí hace poco gracias a mi primo Jack… Creo que debo de agradecértelo-

-Pues me temo que Cupido no podrá ayudarte entonces- Jack y Darién dirigieron su vista a la jovencita quien comenzó a juguetear con sus piernas.

-¿Por qué no Naike?-

-¿Qué acaso no saben nada?- Se miraron entre ellos mientras negaban con la cabeza- Cupido jamás podrá hacer que nadie se enamore de nosotros o viceversa-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-Les hare una pregunta a los dos: ¿Cómo pueden dar felicidad y brindar luz a los corazones si la de ustedes reside dentro del corazón de una sola criatura?- Naike se quedó quieta con una mirada sería algo que impresiono a los presentes- Esa fue una pregunta que nos hizo Sun hace mucho tiempo… Nosotros tampoco supimos que responder debido a que no teníamos una respuesta y si me lo preguntas en este momento sigo sin tenerla… Él nos dijo que el amor no era prohibido para nosotros sin embargo si íbamos a escoger una pareja debía de ser alguien como nosotros: un inmortal, porque en dado caso que nos enamoráramos de un ser mortal en cuanto este muriera nuestra magia moriría con él ya que nosotros mismos encerramos en centro de nuestro poder en aquella alma terrenal…-

-¿Qué dijo Cupido cuando se enteró?-

-Ella no estaba muy feliz que digamos Darién, el amor es importante pero al escuchar las explicaciones que nos brindó Sun acepto su propuesta… Dar amor a mortales con mortales, los inmortales crearían su propio vínculo con aquella que considere su alma gemela-

Jack no termino de escuchar la plática saliendo sin que nadie (O al menos eso pensaba) se diera cuenta de su ausencia, no quería pensar que las palabras de Sun fueran ciertas, algo en su interior no dejaba de molestarlo en especial cuando la imagen de la pelinegra se aparecía en su mente… Suspiro mientras caminaba hasta la sala principal mientras observaba aquel mundo iluminado con lucecillas, aquel lugar lo relajaba pensando en la inocencia que habitaba el lugar que siempre protegería.

-¿Qué te sucede muchacho?-El albino se giró encontrándose con North quien se cruzó de brazos ante él.

-Nada ¿Qué debería pasarme?-

-Te saliste muy rápido en cuanto Naike dijo lo del amor inmortal-

-Si- Se rasco la nuca un tanto incomodo- Es solo que los temas del amor son demasiado empalagosos-

-¿Estás seguro que fue por eso?-

-Claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Tal vez… Por Aurora- Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido quitando la mano de su cabeza recargando su peso sobre su cayado.

-No se… ¿Qué quieres decir?- Bajo su mirada encontrando muy interesante el suelo, North se acercó al muchacho mirándolo atentamente, él no se daba cuenta pero para alguien como el guardián del asombro ese tipo de cosas no se le podían pasar por alto ya que lo había visto en todos esos años que había visitado el mundo.

-Jack... Tener de amigo a un mortal no daña a nadie y lo sabes… Tener como tu otra mitad a alguien así es donde recae el problema, piénsalo- North comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la habitación donde se habían quedado el resto de los guardianes.

-Espera North…- Jack se veía muy pensativo, demasiado serio lo cual fue raro en alguien como él- Explícame porque… MIM también estuvo de acuerdo con lo que planeo Sun-

-Ya te lo dije Jack, aunque soy uno de los guardianes en los que más confía jamás me ha hablado de su vida o el porqué de algunas cosas, el que tal vez sabe algo es Sandman… Después de todo fue uno de los primeros renacidos de MIM-

-Esto es demasiado confuso necesito despejarme… North iré a ver a Aurora, se lo prometí después de lo que sucedió esta tarde-

-Adelante muchacho y salúdala de parte de tu "padre"- Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del albino haciendo sonreír al muchacho al recordar el parentesco que le otorgo- Por cierto no olvides tus responsabilidades como señor del invierno-

-No papa y prometo llegar temprano- Bromeo el chico ampliando su sonrisa.

-Muy chistoso, diviértete con Aurora y procurare que Darién no te moleste esta vez- Tras esas palabras salto por la ventana comenzando su camino hasta casa de la pelinegra aunque aquella sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar las palabras de Naike.

-_No creo que eso deba de afectarme… Solo que no quiero separarme de ella… Esto es demasiado confuso…- _Llego sin darse cuenta a la casa de su amiga, esta se encontraba recostada en su cama… Al parecer el sueño la había vencido, se acercó a ella apreciando la paz que reflejaba su rostro por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se acomodó junto a ella pasando su brazo por su cintura acercando más su cuerpo al de ella_- _No me alejare de ti… Y jamás permitiré que nada malo te suceda- Susurro logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Aurora quien se refugió más en el pecho del muchacho invernal.

La oscuridad que rodeaba a la pelirroja la hacía sentirse en casa, la oscuridad era su refugio… Una sonrisa surco su rostro al pensar en cómo los guardianes de la luna habían revertido la magia del ser que ahora estaba sellado tan apartado de todo, la oscuridad le daba poder… Aún más poder del que ya tenía sin que sus captores lo supieran, que era lo mejor para incrementar el miedo sino la oscuridad y el nunca saber que encontraras dentro de ella.

Avanzo unos pasos más hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de roca sólida, su mano se acercó cautelosamente tocando levemente pero esta la rechazo formando una barrera de arena dorada. Aris envolvió su mano en energía rojiza muy oscuro casi al punto de llegar a vino sin embargo la arena dorada aún seguía rechazándola… ¿Qué debía hacer?, tomo su espada con la mano derecha alzándola frente a la puerta incrustando poco a poco el filo, aunque sabía que eso tampoco ayudaría por lo menos le daría una pista de como deshacer las barreras que seguramente Sandman había colocado.

Un poco de arena dorada quedo incrustada en el filo de la espada que tomo Aris para colocarla en una especie de caja con el símbolo de un esqueleto negro rodeado de fuego, dibujo un símbolo muy extraño ante los ojos de cualquier mortal en el suelo colocando la caita en el centro arrodillándose y uniendo sus manos, sus dedos índice y meñique en encontraban mientras que el resto estaba doblado, cerró los ojos unos segundos comenzando a concentrarse…

_-__Raginu__mano__mirties__apsauga...__Klausyti__savo__pasekėjų__malda__...__Išpainioti__šio__magija__saugo__paslaptis_- Abrio sus ojos los cuales ahora brillaban en un tono rojo intenso- _Duok man__raktą__jums reikia__..._- La arena dorada dentro de la caja comenzaba a moverse de forma por demás agitada, Aris sonreía al ver que su hechizo funcionaba y le mostraba algunos símbolos que supo interpretar rápidamente- Así que un corazón oscuro jamás podrá abrir esta puerta… Entonces de nada sirve que lo intente de nuevo…- Mas figuras comenzaron a formarse en la arena dorada que hicieron ampliar la sonrisa de la pelirroja- Un corazón que este atado a la oscuridad pero que aun así pueda tener un alma pura…-

Camino hasta ubicarse de nuevo frente a la puerta de piedra, tal vez no lograría sacar al que se encontraba prisionero pero eso no significaba que no podría darle un mensaje… Un cuervo de fuego se formó en su mano una vez que la extendió que se hizo más que diminuto permitiéndole ingresar por un pequeño hueco en medio de la barrera mágica; dentro del lugar una sombra se encontraba rodeado de corceles negros con ojos amarillos de relinchidos escalofriantes, aquella figura observo al cuervo acercarse extendiendo su mano permitiendo desaparecer una vez que este lo toco.

-Quien diría que alguien como el podría venir en mi búsqueda…- Se puso de pie sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acariciaba a uno de los caballos negros- Parece que pronto podremos entrar en acción y te juro que esta vez… Me la pagaras Frost… Lo juro-

**El hechizo que dijo Aris está en lituano si mal no recuerdo, espero que quedara bien (Luego los traductores de internet no me convencen XP). Eso es todo amigos (Me sentí Porky XD) espero que lo que escribí les guste nwn… Ahora permítanme agradecerle sus bellos reviews a:**

**-Sheblunar**

**-Ami 142**

**-AnGuijon (Claro me encantaría darme una vuelta por el roleplay y me encantaría conocer tu versión de Naike nwn)**

**-Damelifrost**

**-Eve-Tsuki94 (Bienvenida)**

**-Lectora rara (Bienvenida)**

**En verdad mil gracias por tan bellos comentarios, me ayudan a saber que la historia es buena y sé que debo de seguirla para no decepcionarlas; cuídense y hasta el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
